


i'll be your new favourite tune

by lsforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (hinted) Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Caretaker Harry, Animal Shelter, Cats, Coming Untouched, Concerts, Dirty Dancing, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Harry Styles is Whipped, Held Down, Long-Haired Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is Whipped, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Neck Kissing, Non-Famous Harry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Pop Punk Louis Tomlinson, Punk Louis Tomlinson, Riding, Rimming, Scratching, Singer Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Touchy-Feely, briefly, light - Freeform, love those tags wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsforever/pseuds/lsforever
Summary: Louis gulps, all coherent thoughts flying from his brain as he unabashedly stares. There’s just so much to take in, from the silky curls springing out in every direction under some sort of headband/scarf looking thing, to the bright eyes and rosy cheeks and cute dimples that make the man’s - Harry, Louis reads from his nametag - smile so charming. He’s wearing a simple black shirt paired with some short jean shorts that only reach the middle of his thighs, and Louis has to force himself not to stare at those long, beautiful legs.“You okay there?” Harry sounds amused.Louis clears his throat.or, Louis is the Pop Punk King of our dreams, and Harry is the cute associate at the rescue who helps him adopt a cat.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 54
Kudos: 267





	i'll be your new favourite tune

**Author's Note:**

> After like two months of hinting at/talking about this, and I finally get to post it! There 100% needs to be more pop punk/punk fics in this fandom and I'm glad I get to contribute to them.
> 
> Massive thank you's to my betas who helped tremendously. [B](https://fournipplesau.tumblr.com/) you're a fantastic cheerleader and an even greater friend, and I will forever look forward to reading your beautiful comments. [Jennifer](https://thedevilinmybrain.tumblr.com/) you caught so many mistakes (literally) and I can't thank you enough. And [S](https://solvetheminourdreams.tumblr.com/) this fic wouldn't be anywhere near ready for public consumption without you combing through it so well. I appreciate each of you so so much! All other mistakes are my own. <3 Also huge shout outs to those on Tumblr who've yelled with me about pop punk Louis and fueled my motivation, I love every single one of you!
> 
> I put together a [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1vNGqqZuLKDTmS7f2R3lIB?si=UIG5iwgbSBKCgqhdNY5jrg) if you're in the mood for some pop punk while reading. Also, [here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ffd4a387aca0af83dcc477bd9b1e1982/8a357efb04bee983-37/s500x750/a86fdd80eb53d2a3112ac710a586ad21c5c8d1c4.jpg) [are](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6012d3916604a8e6ad74588a0b12621e/8a357efb04bee983-6b/s500x750/7d6936afe4699df2a68d1b6ed2f4ac9b2b2224a2.jpg) [some](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ae75157cb48d71328bdf8ddd8f0c94d6/8a357efb04bee983-c8/s500x750/5fbcc17d1f704ea99d8505d8d51636160435ca9f.jpg) moodboards I made to help imagine the Louis and Harry that I portrayed in this a little better.
> 
> I took some liberties while writing this, so if you are in a punk band or the music industry and notice any inaccuracies please look over them. Translations or repostings of this story or any of my other works are not authorized at this time.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️ x

It’s barely been a month after Louis has moved into his new apartment before he’s officially bored.

Which is not to say he’s ungrateful to be able to afford his own space, or that he regrets moving out of Zayn and Niall’s apartment. Of course, he’s grateful that his band has finally started to kick off enough that he quit his cafe job and can live comfortably from gigs and the occasional guitar lessons. And although he misses his best mates terribly, he does not miss their ridiculous sounds through paper-thin walls nearly every night.

See, this is his first time living completely alone, like, _ever_. Ever since moving from his family home, he’s lived with roommates, and while it never bothered him before (mostly due to London being horrendously expensive), this past year he’s been able to save up and finally move into his own space.

It’s a small flat - bedroom just barely big enough for his bed and to wedge the dresser and TV into a corner. The kitchen and living room are basically one room, only separated by the small table and two chairs Louis set up between them. There’s a large window on one wall in the living room that faces a park across the street. Louis’ not sure how he scored a flat with a somewhat decent view, considering all his past rooms - including childhood bedroom - faced another building.

He found a decent couch, a small desk, and a bookshelf to furnish the area, and after that, he filled the empty space with all his instruments and band paraphernalia so it looked less sparse. He has posters up of all the art Zayn did for their covers of albums and singles, plus some from other bands he likes. The keyboard is in the corner next to the large window, along with all his guitars and matching equipment set up as well. The turntable his Grandfather gifted to him on his eighteenth birthday is sitting right next to the bookshelf.

Niall seemed to be pretty against the idea of him keeping his TV in his room, but he had argued that he only ever watches TV while in bed anyway. The living area is free of any distractions besides the few books he managed to squeeze in with his extensive CD and record collection is a requirement.

_“He’s got a point, babe,” Zayn had said to Niall, “This space is best for music. If he wants to watch shit he can come crash with us.”_

_“Hmm, I guess that makes sense. But it still sucks. Can’t even come have movie night over here!” Niall grumbled._

_“Yeah, ‘cos we’ll have band meetings and writing seshes here,” Louis bit back playfully. Niall often complained about him and Zayn being the only ones hosting game or movie night, and how he was always the one cleaning up after such nights (although that was entirely untrue, Zayn often being the one waking Louis and Niall up the morning after and forcing them to help clean while one of them made breakfast)._

Niall had let it go after Louis explained that besides their practice space set up in Josh’s loft and the recording studios, they didn’t really have somewhere to chill, smoke, and write.

And after a month of finally having peace and quiet - no horny roommates keeping him up or downstairs neighbours blaring their ridiculously loud bass until five in the morning - he’s starting to feel bored. Besides their two required weekly practices, the random ones they throw in sometimes, and the few lessons he picks up through the week, Louis has nothing going on.

There are only so many days he can put on music, smoke, order take out, and sit with his lyrics journal open before he feels… well, lonely.

That’s what this is. He’s lonely.

Louis never thought that after wanting so desperately to have his own space and be free of roommates, that he'd feel this way. He grew up with a full house; never a moment of peace and quiet for Louis with four younger siblings, and he can’t imagine how much worse it’s gotten with the youngest twins running around. After moving to London and always having at least one roommate, he’s never experienced this much alone time before.

So, Louis is bored and a little over it. And he doesn’t know how to fix it.

He can’t very well admit to his mates that he’s lonely, not after months of flat searching and talking about finally having his own space. Not that they would mind, more so they’d take the piss until he begs them to stop.

He also wants to give Zayn and Niall their space. After living together for two years, he knows they’re glad to finally have the whole flat to themselves and he doesn’t feel like interrupting their inevitable second honeymoon phase.

But it’s still an adjustment Louis was not ready for, and looking back on it, he regrets not taking the time to fully think these things through. True, he wouldn’t change this for the world, wouldn’t go back in time to change his mind, but he _would_ go back and knock some sense into himself. Tell himself to actually prepare mentally for all the alone time he’d be granted. After spending his entire life around people, he should’ve known making this sort of life-changing step would need more mental preparedness. 

Plus, there’s only so many more times Louis can text their group chat and beg for another rehearsal or writing session before they block him. At one point, Josh said if he ever took another step in Louis’ direction he’d combust.

They just released their first EP three months ago and are still riding the waves of the aftermath. They worked twelve hours a day, six days a week on professionally recording and producing five whole songs. ( _“Yeah Lotts, a real ass recording booth! With real producers and a real manager and everything! They’re gonna be on Spotify. That’s how you know it’s real.”_ ) They endured multiple photoshoots and learned how to properly create lots of social media coverage to build hype for the release. Going from _that_ to their only priorities being a couple of Instagram and Twitter posts here and there with some gigs every few weeks was brutal.

Maybe not brutal, but it is definitely boring as hell, especially coupled with finally moving out.

Besides the few writing sessions they’ve had just to bounce some ideas around and the practices to keep them on their game for shows, there’s just not much more for them to focus on right now. Pumping out new songs can wait a little longer.

Louis sighs to the empty flat, feeling a bit defeated.

It’s Thursday evening, a few hours after getting home from his last guitar lesson of the week, and he has absolutely nothing planned until the weekend. Lottie will be around on Saturday, now in her second year of uni. Her university is across London so they only see each other about every other week, both so busy that making the hour trip can be a hassle.

This is the first weekend in almost a month that they haven’t had a show, so Louis actually has time to show Lottie his new flat for the first time. They’ll both be travelling home in a few weeks for the older twins’ and Jay’s birthdays, but ever since Lottie moved to London, Louis’ made a point of seeing her pretty often.

It’s late enough that Louis’ starting to feel hungry, only having consumed some toast and eggs for breakfast, and he’s tired of staring at the blank page in his journal, a block hitting him randomly. There’s a pub down the street that he’s been meaning to try, so after a few minutes of contemplation, Louis decides to go for it.

It’s still chilly enough outside that he goes for his jean jacket and beanie. The pub is only on the next block over so it’s not too far of a walk, and it being a Thursday night means he doesn’t wait too long for his food to be ready.

He opts for something simple, fish and chips, thinking of the few beers he has in the fridge to go with.

On the way back, Louis walks across to the park. He hasn’t fully checked it out yet, discouraged by the chilly weather, but even just walking down the sidewalk he can tell it’s going to be one of his favourite spots. There’s a playground across the way, a field he’ll definitely play footie on, and the edge across from his building has a mobile coffee van that he hopes is a permanent fixture.

Once it starts to warm up a bit, Louis will definitely be coming here more often.

Back inside his building and safe from the chilly wind, Louis decides to forgo the lift and take the steps two at a time. He’s been lazier this week, missing the occasional footie match to give him the semblance of staying in shape. He’s surprised to see someone standing outside his door when he gets to the fourth floor, but upon walking closer, he realizes they’re kneeling right outside the door across from his own, an animal carrier of sorts with very loud meows on the ground in front of them.

“Buggering fuck,” the person mutters as they try to balance a bag of cat food, a litter box full of other miscellaneous cat-related items, and their own bag on one arm. The other is occupied with trying to unlock the door.

“Would you like some help?” Louis offers, wincing as the person startles and drops their keys. “Fuck, sorry,” he adds.

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” the person responds, turning around with a slight grimace, and it’s then that Louis actually takes in their appearance. They have dusty pink hair, paired with an eyebrow piercing and some floral designs tattooed up their neck, and a pin on the lapel of their jacket with ‘They/Them’ printed on it. Louis already likes them.

After a moment of struggling to readjust their hold on all their items, they look up with sheepish eyes. “If you wouldn’t mind, some help would be nice, yeah.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” Louis steps forwards and relieves the bag of cat food from them, bending to grab the dropped keys. He takes a closer look at the carrier and sees the brightest eyes staring back at him through the door, and his heart beats faster as he coos at the kitten, “Aww, well you’re just the cutest, aren’t you?”

“I’m Perrie, nice to finally meet you,” they say as Louis stands back up, “Would you mind opening the door? It’s the purple key.”

“I’m Louis,” he responds, nodding down at the carrier. Following instructions with the right key, he swings the door open, then steps back, leaving the keys hanging from the lock for them to grab.

The kitten is mewling louder now, more consistent, and Louis pouts a bit when he sees it’s black paw poking through the carrier’s door. _What if…_

“Thank you for the help, seriously. I would’ve figured it out eventually, I’m sure. But still, thanks,” Perrie rambles a bit, pulling him from the sudden onslaught of ideas. They’re smiling as they pick up the carrier and juggle everything comfortably enough to go inside.

“‘S no problem at all. I’m happy to help.” He chuckles when the kitten gets even louder, yelling almost. Saving them the trouble of a potentially awkward dismissal, Louis says, “I should go, m’food is getting cold. But it was lovely to meet you too. And the little one.”

Perrie brings the carrier up enough for Louis to peer inside one more time. “Wasabi,” they provide, and fuck, if that isn’t the cutest name. “Bye Louis, see you around.”

Louis waves, stepping away to return to his own door. His stomach is growling and the food smells amazing. All it takes is kicking off his shoes off and throwing his jacket somewhere before he’s plopping on his bed to dig in - a small plan formulating in the back of his brain as he eats.

-

It’s the perfect idea. Sure, Zayn will give him shit and tell him dogs are way better (and then subsequently fall in love with Louis’ cat anyway). And yeah, Louis loves dogs, would like a labradoodle someday, but a little kitten would be the perfect companion for his small flat. The perfect way to not be lonely and bored anymore.

His decision was made before he went to bed the night before.

The closest shelter is barely a fifteen minute walk that Louis can brave. It’s overcast but they haven’t quite hit the drizzly rain patch that March always brings, and while at the store earlier, Louis made sure to buy a small blanket to cover the cat carrier to protect the kitten from the wind on the walk home.

Louis did lots of research the night before in preparation of adopting a kitten, so he’s positive he’s got everything covered.

The sign outside the small building reads _Sweet Creatures_ which Louis rolls his eyes at but is charmed either way. He’s met with warmth and the faint sound of meowing when he steps inside, taking in the murals covering every wall. They’re bright and colourful, paintings of paw prints and cats playing together, and already Louis feels welcome in the calming environment.

There’s nobody else in the lobby, though the bells over the door jingled when Louis walked in, and after a moment he hears, “Be there in a moment!” yelled from somewhere in the back. He sets the carrier on one of the chairs lining the wall and distracts himself by looking through the display of cat toys next to the counter while he waits.

What Louis doesn’t expect is to feel his breath get punched right out of his lungs when the same voice from before pants out, “Sorry, sorry, had a little mess to clean up,” as the cutest man Louis thinks he’s ever seen runs through the doorway behind the counter. “Hey there. How’re you?” the man adds on after catching his breath a bit.

Louis gulps, all coherent thoughts flying from his brain as he unabashedly stares. There’s just so much to take in, from the silky curls springing out in every direction under some sort of headband/scarf looking thing, to the bright eyes and rosy cheeks and cute dimples that make the man’s - Harry, Louis read from his nametag - smile so charming. He’s wearing a simple black shirt paired with some short jean shorts that only reach the middle of his thighs, and Louis has to force himself not to stare at those long, beautiful legs.

“You okay there?” Harry sounds amused.

Louis clears his throat, refusing to feel ashamed after openly checking Harry out. He suddenly wishes he’d put more effort into what he was wearing today, though he supposes the black skinny jeans, lazily put on beanie, and jean jacket combo doesn’t necessarily look the worst.

“Yeah, fine, thank you,” Louis finally responds. His voice comes out steady enough, not sounding at all affected. Louis mentally pats himself on the back. “I’m, uh - ” He cuts off, unsure of what exactly to say, rubbing his neck a little nervously. “Honestly I’ve never done this before, but I’d like to adopt a kitten.”

Chuckling lightly, Harry doesn’t break eye contact as he pulls out a clipboard with papers already clipped to it, producing a pen out of thin air, and holding them out for Louis to take. “That’s wonderful, uh…”

“Louis,” he supplies.

“Right, Louis. I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Louis nods in agreement, taking the offered items. “I’m glad to hear that you’re ready for a companion. I can help you through the whole process. It’s fairly easy, I promise. Just fill this out for me first and then we can get started.”

“Nice to meet you too, Harold,” Louis can’t help but tease.

“‘S just Harry,” Harry murmurs with a slight tinge to his cheekbones. He quickly moves on to talk Louis through the paperwork.

Louis can’t help but peek up from the paperwork a few times, stealing glances at Harry as he types away on the computer. If he’d known just how cute the associate would be, Louis would’ve come here weeks ago.

 _“You can’t just hit on people who are working, Lou,”_ Zayn’s voice pops in his head, the memory of Zayn chastising him after so blatantly hitting on a waiter that they were switched to a different server. And yeah, Louis thinks, that applies now, too. Harry is working, has to complete a service for Louis, and Louis would hate himself if he made Harry feel uncomfortable in any way.

So, Louis decides he’ll be kind and professional, and keep his flirting to a minimum. Harry does end up talking him through the whole process, explaining that he has to scan the paperwork in to the system and wait for the slow system to process everything before he can take Louis into the back.

He’s very sweet through it all, laughing at Louis’ random jokes and puns, bright eyes sparkling and smile never fading. Louis feels butterflies in his tummy every time he catches Harry smiling so brightly at him.

It’s smaller than Louis was expecting in the back, just a straight shot hallway connected to what Louis thinks must be another back area, although he can’t see through the window of the door at the end from where he’s standing. There are rooms on either side, both walls mostly window, and Louis can see both rooms are occupied by cats. The one on the right is full of younger cats and kittens, while the left seems to have mostly fully grown cats.

Louis can already hear meowing, and there are a few cats in both windows walking back and forth on the platforms, meowing at him and watching him. They’re so excited, and Louis wishes he could take them all home, feeling a pang in his chest at the thought that they’re all excited to potentially go with him but he’ll only be able to choose one.

His eyes catch on this one cat laying in the back of the room on the highest platform, secluded from all the other older cats milling around. It has fluffy light orange fur but that’s all Louis can see since it’s curled up facing away. All the other animals seem to be comfortable around each other, several cuddle piles are strewn about.

He doesn’t know why but even after peering in both rooms, his eyes keep going back to that one lone cat.

Harry walks through the swinging door in the back holding a harness plus leash, but Louis only spares him a quick glance before locking eyes on the curled up ball across the room.

“I think I changed my mind on a kitten,” he blurts. His own eyebrows raise to match Harry’s expression as they lock eyes, and Louis huffs out a single laugh, shaking his head. “I know I was set on a baby but… I think these older babies need homes too?”

Harry’s eyes are wide, somehow even brighter and more sparkly before, and he breaks out into the prettiest grin Louis’ ever seen. He has to glance away, feeling his cheeks heat up at Harry’s adorably excited expression. “They really do,” Harry agrees, “They tend to spend a lot more time here than kittens.”

Louis’ heart twists a bit. He knew that, deep down, but it still hurts a little to have it confirmed. “Well, then no kitten it is.” He glances back at Harry and is overwhelmed by how beautifully Harry is smiling while he flips the cap of the sanitiser.

“I’m glad you changed your mind. The older ones always seem a little sad when people only go into the kitten room and not in here. Alright, so we don’t let people into the rooms anymore because it can get overwhelming, but you’re more than welcome to still look around. I’ve set up a private room so once you decide who you’d like to meet I can bring them back with us.”

Sounds easy enough. Harry’s still smiling at him with those bright eyes and pink lips. Louis has to force himself to pay attention to the cat room in front of him.

Despite there being quite a few energetic babies running around, and more chill cats who still seem social, Louis can’t stop staring at the cat in the back. At one point, he sees a very fluffy grey kitty lay on the platform closest, and the orange cat lifts their head to peer warily at them, before turning around to face away.

They have sad-looking eyes and seem pretty closed off, although not mean, and Louis already knows he has so much love for them.

“Who’s the light orange - maybe tan? - cat in the back there? Near the fluffy grey one?”

Harry’s eyes go a little wide again, but he seems to control his features quite fast as he starts to ramble, “Oh, that’s Peanut. When he was rescued he was a stray, and nobody knew his name. We named him Peanut because his fur kinda looks like the shell of one?” Harry talks quickly, excitedly, but there’s a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Louis is halfway in love. With Peanut, of course.

“Peanut,” Louis rolls the name around a bit and likes it already. “Lovely name for a lovely cat. I wanna meet him, please.”

Harry’s jaw actually drops this time, but again he’s quick to recover, plastering on another of his beautiful smiles that make Louis’ tummy flutter a bit. He’s gorgeous and Louis is only human.

“Alright, yeah. Just go through that door back there. There’ll be a sink to the left you can wash your hands and arms and the open door next to it is the private room. I’ll be back with Peanut in a minute.” Then Harry slips into the room carefully and Louis is left to his own devices.

A few people are milling around, and they pay Louis no mind as he walks up to the sink to get clean. Once he’s inside the room, while there are a couple folding chairs, a small cat tower, and a bunch of toys and a bowl of water, Louis plops down on the floor.

He remembers when his best friend from school, Stan, had a cat and always seemed to take better to people when they were on the floor rather than taller. And Louis can tell Peanut is more timid. He doesn’t want to spook him.

When the door opens again, Harry’s got Peanut curled up in his arms. The door snicks shut softly behind him, and he carefully lowers himself into a kneeling position (that Louis forcefully ignores).

Peanut is awake, staring wide and a little scared at Louis as he softly leaps down from Harry’s arms onto the floor. His eyes are a pale green with little flecks of brown at the edges, accentuated by the white stripes around them and on his forehead, and while he may be a bit on the scruffier side, he’s still so adorable that Louis is instantly smiling. 

“This is Louis,” Harry talks to Peanut, rubbing behind his ear. Peanut stays right by Harry, and he seems to be very comfortable with him, letting Harry pet him, but his eyes stay warily locked on Louis across from him.

“He hasn’t gotten a visitor in a while,” Harry confesses, eyes sheepishly glancing at Louis. “He usually hangs around the office back here with all of us, but the owner makes us put him in the room with the others when people come back to view.”

Louis’ heart breaks a little more. “Hi Peanut,” he says softly, holding his hand out low enough to the ground that it’s nearly on the floor. He still remembers a few things from all those years ago of getting Stan’s cat to trust him.

Peanut steps forward, sniffing the air. Louis stays steady, keeping his hand where it is and not moving so as to not startle the kitty. Softly, with a glance at Harry who’s just staring at him, Louis says, “Nice to meet you, love.”

It takes a few more minutes, but eventually, after a few rounds of him inching forward to sniff at Louis’ hand and then zooming back behind Harry when Louis tries to move, Peanut stays exactly where he is while Louis slowly rubs a finger over his forehead.

He’s still staring right at Louis, but he stays still while Louis softly, carefully pets down his head.

Harry makes a small noise. Louis glances at him, smiling when he sees Harry’s hand clamped over his mouth and tears pooling in his eyes. It’s an odd reaction, one Louis wasn’t expecting, but he chooses to ignore it when Peanut lets out a mighty meow.

“Hey Peanut, what’s up?” His attention is back on the cat sitting in front of him. Peanut yawns, rubbing his head on Louis’ hand a bit.

Then, something truly amazing happens. Louis resituates so he’s sitting criss-cross, and Peanut walks right into his lap, turning a bit until he can curl up comfortably, his chin resting over Louis’ thigh. He’s warm and Louis can feel him purring as he runs his hand softly down Peanut’s back.

“Oh god,” Harry whispers, taking his phone out to snap a photo. A tear falls over his cheek but he’s smiling so bright. Louis is a bit confused. “Sorry, I can crop your face out of that if you’d like.”

“Uh,” Louis responds, “No worries. But, are you okay?”

He keeps one of his hands behind Peanut’s ear when he realizes the cat seems to love soft scratches there. Louis can’t wait to take him home.

Harry sniffles, shaking his head a bit. His curls, which don’t quite reach his shoulders yet, sway softly with the movement; Louis is a bit mesmerized.

“Well, Peanut’s been here for just under four years now,” Harry confesses, and Louis gasps, his heart dropping to his feet.

Four years. _Four. Years._ How could such a lovely baby be not wanted for four whole years? Louis cannot fathom this information, and he, as gently as he can, holds onto Peanut a little tighter.

“Yeah, uh - ” Harry cuts himself off, shaking his head a bit again, before continuing, “He’s normally shy around, well, everybody. When he first got here, besides letting us take care of him medically, he wouldn’t socialize with any of us or the cats. He was abused and then abandoned by his previous owners… Eventually, he got better with us. After about a year, we started letting him hang out in the offices with us back here and he was much happier. But he’s never been particularly friendly around new people. I promise I don’t normally cry like this, ‘m just really happy.”

“Why haven’t any of you adopted him?” Louis winces after asking, knowing it is probably a harsh question. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

“No, no. It’s okay,” Harry says. He scoots closer, sitting right across from Louis now, and gives Peanut some gentle pets as well.

This close, Louis can see just how soft and luscious Harry’s curls are, and images of his own fingers brushing through and grabbing them flash across his mind. He drops his gaze back down to the sleepy baby in his lap.

“So, we also rehabilitate cats that are injured or handicapped, and all of us employees already have at least one of our own cats at home. The owner prefers us to not adopt any more cats because we’ve all agreed to keep our homes open for fostering while cats get better and ready enough to be adopted.”

Louis kind of, sort of wants to date Harry now, but that’s neither here nor there.

“You foster sick kitties?” Louis is smiling, in awe of how amazing Harry really is. “Wow, that’s - I mean, that’s fucking amazing.”

“Thank you.” Harry giggles the cutest thing. “I actually fostered Peanut here when he was first brought in. Think that’s why he took to me so well. I’d love to keep him for myself but I’ve got a cat already and my flat isn’t really big enough for more than two at a time.” His tone is sad at the end. Louis rests his hand on Harry’s knee for a brief moment, hoping it seems comforting.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’d absolutely love to take him home. Not sure why he seems to like me so much compared to all the other strangers, but I can already tell he’s my match.”

“ _Shit_ , this is the best thing to happen in a long time,” Harry mutters through his brightest smile yet, and he jumps up suddenly, startling Peanut. But Peanut stays put in Louis’ lap, just watches as Harry opens the door and goes to step out. “I’ll be right back, just going to grab your carrier and some treats.”

When he’s gone, Louis is expecting Peanut to be a little less tactile, but he snuggles even closer to Louis’ belly, the tiniest squeak coming out when he yawns. “Aww, that was cute as fuck,” Louis whispers. He can’t wait to take lots of pictures of Peanut.

When Harry comes back, carrier and treats secured, he coos at them, and Louis smiles up at him. “He let out the cutest squeak when he yawned and I already love him,” Louis says, loving the way Harry’s face lights up even more.

“Everybody wants to say goodbye to him before you leave. And Jess, the owner’s wife,” Harry clarifies, “Is the Vet on hand here and says you’re always welcome to bring him back here for any visits. I think we’ll all miss him a bit.”

“I’ll definitely bring him back. Can’t very well take him from his family without promising visits.”

“You’re going to be a great cat parent, Louis,” Harry says softly. They lock eyes, and Louis’ stomach flutters a bit again at the fierce, honest gaze Harry’s sporting.

Feeling a bit nervous under the intensity of Harry’s eyes, Louis looks back down at Peanut, hating how his cheeks heat up again. “Thank you,” he whispers back, and he hopes it’s true.

Peanut seems a bit upset at being woken up, but he comes around when presented with the treats Louis lays out for him. He goes easily when Louis opens the carrier door, settling on the towel Louis lined the bottom with. His green eyes are focused on Harry, mewling a bit when Harry reaches over to pet him one more time before shutting the door.

Harry sniffles again, but his face shows no sign of sadness as he nods at Louis. “Let’s go say goodbye and then you can be on your way.”

Goodbyes take longer than Louis would’ve liked, but he’s glad he gets to meet everybody and see how sad and happy they are for him and Peanut. He meets the owner and a couple other associates who all extend their gratitude and seem a little misty-eyed when they say bye to Peanut, and Jess who talks to Louis shortly about Peanut’s health. He apparently has a slight intolerance to any diary, so no milk, but otherwise he’s healthy as can be.

When Louis finally follows Harry back to the front, he’s a little sad at the thought of not getting to talk to Harry anymore. The past couple of hours have been wonderful, and Louis would absolutely love to ask Harry on a date, or at the very least offer to invite Harry to come see Peanut since they seem close.

But he’s too nervous to say anything along those lines as Harry helps him drape the blanket over the carrier to protect Peanut from the wind outside. Louis buttons his jean jacket back up, pulling his beanie over his ears, and mentally prepares himself for the walk back home.

“If you need anything at all, please give us a call.” Harry hands a business card to him that has some phone numbers on it. And Louis knows Harry wouldn’t put his own personal number on it, but he’s still a little sad that it’s just the establishment’s contacts. “And try to stay warm out there, looks even windier than before.”

“We’ll stay warm,” Louis promises. He turns back to Harry right before walking out, smiling at him again, taking in his appearance again one last time. “Not sure how you survive in just shorts,” Louis teases, loving the way Harry’s cheeks heat up, and then, “Thank you, Harry. Really, you’ve been a wonderful help. We’ll definitely come back for a visit sometime.”

“G-good, please do,” Harry stutters nervously, though he’s smiling and wiggling his fingers in a semi-wave. “Goodbye, Louis. And Peanut.”

“Bye, Harold.” And Louis opens the door, bell jingling, and smirks at Harry while stepping outside before Harry has a chance to correct him.

The walk home is fairly easy, Peanut meowing a few times but otherwise staying chill. Louis feels cold shivers from the wind periodically but is also otherwise fine.

When they make it inside Louis’ building, Louis slips off the blanket of the carrier to let Peanut watch as he walks up the stairs to his floor. As soon as he is through his front door, Peanut starts meowing softly, so Louis sets the carrier down and slowly opens the door.

“It’s alright, Peanut,” Louis reassures him softly, letting Peanut sniff his hand and slowly guiding him out of the carrier.

Peanut is wary, staying exactly where he is while Louis makes sure the water and food bowls are still fine. Louis read that it’s best to stay within eyesight of the new kitten - in his case, new grown cat - while they slowly explore and get used to their new living space, so he grabs his water bottle and settles in the hallway by the door.

He’s not sure how much Peanut can understand him, but that doesn’t stop him from explaining the different things that Peanut walks around and sniffs. He feels a bit bad when Peanut makes it to the water and food in the kitchen, the bowl full of kitten food. He’ll have to go back to get adult cat food soon, but Peanut takes a few bites and seems to be okay with it.

The rest of the evening, Louis spends all his time staying with Peanut while he explores. Peanut keeps coming back to get pets and scratches from Louis between every few things he jumps on and smells and gets used to. It’s the sweetest thing ever and Louis can’t help but coo every time.

By the time Louis’ tummy grumbles in hunger, they’ve made it to the bathroom. Louis checks the time and is surprised by how late it is, past his usual dinner time.

Peanut is sniffing around his litter box, glancing at Louis every so often. He’s very sweet, but still a bit nervous, and Louis doesn’t want to chance leaving him alone just yet and worrying him, so he decides it might be best to order in. The pizza is ordered in minutes, and Louis’ focus is back on Peanut, chuckling when he sees Peanut is sitting inside the sink.

“You menace, that’s not for you.” But Louis doesn’t go to remove Peanut from the basin. He supposes the bathroom counter isn’t the worst place for a cat to be, especially a sink that is easy enough to clean.

Peanut’s big eyes, so green that they remind Louis of someone else’s eyes momentarily, sparkle up at Louis and he meows, paw reaching out for him. Louis gives in, giving Peanut the best pets he can manage.

His heart swells too big for his chest, his love for Peanut already so big, and he knows he made the right decision.

-

Lottie absolutely loves Peanut, and while he seems a bit standoffish at first, he comes around eventually, and by the time Lottie leaves Saturday night, Peanut is happily playing with her and some string, not hiding away anymore.

Louis decides it’s best if Peanut meets the lads one at a time, so as to not overwhelm him, so over the course of the next week, Niall, Zayn, and Josh each come over on their own, meeting Peanut and letting him get used to their presence before they all hang out.

Peanut seems to make the flat his own, sleeping on every surface he’s allowed to, even snuggling up to Louis in bed at night. Louis sets out some extra blankets around the living room for him to snuggle on while they wait for the tower he bought to be delivered, and whenever Louis is home, Peanut seems to follow him into every room he’s in.

Louis absolutely loves Peanut, and he finds them growing even closer despite only knowing each other for a week now. He looks forward to coming home from shifts at the music shop and practices, hating being away from Peanut for so long.

It’s Friday night, the night before their next gig, and Louis can feel his nerves buzzing a bit in anticipation as he’s eating dinner in bed. The telly is on and Peanut is cleaning himself at the end of the bed while Louis picks at his food, more take out because he’s too jittery to make any sort of meal right now.

Zayn said he was going to call the group soon so they could talk about tomorrow a bit beforehand like they usually do, and Louis is looking forward to it. While he knows he has nothing to be worried about, he still can’t shake his nerves, and cuddles from Peanut and hearing his mates’ voices sound like the perfect solution.

Eventually, the TV goes ignored and Louis is distracting himself by scrolling through Facebook. He should’ve deleted his account ages ago seeing as he rarely ever uses it, but his mum sent him a link on messenger to a video of some cats, and out of pure nerves and boredom, he opened it.

Now he’s stuck in the Facebook hole, scrolling mindlessly while the TV sounds fill the room.

Then something catches Louis’ eye. He scrolls past the suggested “People You May Know” tab but has to scroll back after catching the name Harry out of the corner of his eye, and when he scrolls over one, there he is.

His full name is Harry Styles, and his profile photo is of himself surrounded by piles of cats in the kitten room. Louis’ stomach jumps a little as he clicks on Harry’s profile, although he’s not surprised to see it’s mostly private, save for his recent profile and cover photo changes, and it says where he works.

Louis wants to add him as a friend, but he’s never on Facebook, and he’s not sure if it’s normal to add someone - on Facebook nonetheless - after only knowing them for a couple of hours and it was for something work-related. He doesn’t want to come off as creepy or anything. And who knows, Harry may not even be interested in knowing Louis more.

He’s startled out of his thoughts by a notification of Zayn calling the group chat popping up at the top of his phone. Before he accepts, before he can regret his decision, Louis hits the _Add Friend_ button.

His heart is racing as he closes the app and accepts the call, and it takes a couple of moments for Louis to calm his heart and be able to zone in on the conversation.

A few minutes later, Peanut trots up to where Louis is sitting, crawling right up to rest on Louis’ chest. He lets Louis give him a soft kiss on his forehead, and Louis forgets about all his worries for the rest of the night.

-

Josh will be around any minute to pick Louis up on the way to the venue for set up and rehearsals, and Louis is sort of freaking out. He can’t find any of his black t-shirts, and somehow all his other sleeved shirts are in the hamper unless he wants to wear some old ratty thing covered in bleach stains. 

His only option is sleeveless, which he tends to stay away from. He was definitely a wear-a-hoodie-every-single-day type of kid in school, and to this day he still feels weird and a bit insecure showing that much of his arms in public. Let alone when he’s on stage, in front of more people than usual. 

Louis hears a loud meow behind him and turns around to find Peanut perched at the end of the bed. He’s peering up at Louis with those big, sad eyes, and Louis can’t help himself as he kneels down to give Peanut some love. Peanut purrs loud and rubs against Louis’ hands and arms. They’ve only known each other a week yet Peanut already knows when Louis needs cheering up.

After a quick kiss to Peanut’s forehead, Louis berates himself for not actually doing laundry the day before as he had planned, and he moves to stand in front of the mirror after pulling on his Skate Tough vest.

Paired with his usual fuck-me skinnies and some Vans, Louis can admit that it is _A Look_. He feels hot enough that while it feels weird having so much skin exposed, he knows he can brave it for tonight. He particularly likes the look after putting some product in his hair to keep it light and fluffy and swiping some eyeliner on his waterlines. He even switches his normal silver eyebrow ring for a dark metal stud that pairs well with the eyeliner.

By the time they make it to the venue, just an old theatre with all the seats besides those on the balcony taken out and a bar near the back, the anxious nerves are gone and excitement runs through Louis’ veins. He said a lengthy goodbye to Peanut for good luck, and now, as they’re setting up, Louis can’t even remember why he was nervous in the first place.

The place gets crowded pretty fast when the doors open, Louis’ peeking out periodically from backstage a few times to see the growing size of the crowd. They’re opening for a larger band tonight and are planning on hanging out by the merch booth after their set, and Louis’ excited to grab a drink after and enjoy the rest of the show.

“Y’look good Lou,” Zayn says unprompted, a little while later while they’re all milling about backstage, all doing their own pre-show routines. Zayn and Niall are holding hands and taking deep breaths, Josh is jumping around a bit, shaking out his hands and arms, and Louis’ pacing back and forth.

Just two minutes.

“Thanks,” Louis responds, confidence blooming up slowly in his chest. Even backstage it’s a bit hot, and Louis knows it’ll be even worse on stage under all those lights. Maybe he should wear vests more often.

When one of the stage managers calls out, “Thirty seconds,” Louis stops pacing and steps right up to the others.

“Just like any other night guys,” Niall pipes up, pulling them all into a hug. Louis squeezes them all tight. “Don’t fall off the stage and stay hyped!”

“Niall, _you_ fell off the stage,” Louis claims, but they’re all cut short by someone ushering them forward.

And here they are, running out and greeting the crowd with smiles and yells. The crowd is going a little crazy, clapping and yelling right back, and Louis feels himself heat up with a slight blush and happiness as he drapes the strap over his shoulder and settles into position with the bass.

“Hello, hello,” Zayn’s greeting at the mic, and the crowd greets him right back. “Welcome everybody, thank you for joining us tonight. We’re _Only The Brave_ .” Louis’ heart swells in his chest when the crowd cheers. “Now, I know you’re all excited for _Dusk Till Dawn_ \- ” This time they’re even louder, “And they’ll be out soon enough!” Zayn continues his speech, dragging it on a bit to get the crowd hyped.

Louis can’t physically keep the smile off his face, seeing just how full the building is. They always open up with Zayn leading them through their song _Midnight Memories,_ then switching after for Louis to take the lead. He’s always a bit too jittery at first to lead and needs at least one song to get hyped and really into it.

When they finally start performing, at least half the crowd is singing along, and Louis feels on cloud nine. He’s always loved performing, ever since getting the role of Danny for Grease back in school. Being on stage and singing and sharing this entertainment with people feels amazing. Louis can feel the exciting energy shooting through his veins as the crowd dances along.

Moving on to the next song, _Miss You_ , Louis takes his place at the lead mic stand. The lights feel even brighter here, and Louis can already feel himself start to sweat, but all those thoughts are pushed aside when he starts singing.

It feels so natural, letting the words and melody flow right out of him at the mic, the crowd, not caring how raspy his voice is or how exposed his arms are. The front of the crowd is packed with people singing and dancing and yelling along, feeding Louis’ energy as he starts to open up more.

Zayn dances around the stage with him - Niall usually would too but the aforementioned stage falling resulted in a twisted ankle that’s not quite healed, so standing in place it is. Even Josh is feeling the amazing vibes on the drums, yelling along and enjoying himself.

It’s almost euphoric - the way they all meld together perfectly and put on an amazing show. Louis wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than right here, with his boys, singing his heart’s desire out. They’re only playing six songs, and by the fourth one, Louis is definitely glad for the vest, always hating how sticky with sweat his t-shirts get. They’re all hot and out of breath, taking a few moments to take turns talking with the crowd and sipping some water.

The building has filled out even more now, which only excites Louis more for their last two songs as he finally steps up to the mic again.

“We’ve got two more for you,” he starts, chuckling when he hears a few boos from the crowd.

“Yeah, boo!” Niall chimes in.

Louis rolls his eyes. “But you can find us by the merch booth after _Dusk Till Dawn_ comes on. We’d love to meet all of you so come say hi. This is called _Copy of a Copy of a Copy_.”

It’s easily Louis’ favourite song off their EP, and he settles into the rhythm of the song, letting the music wash over him, the lyrics flowing out smoothly. The song is close to his heart, and Louis gives it his all, nearly tearing up during the last chorus as the crowd sings along to every word.

It’s when the last chords of the song are fading out, the room of people erupting into cheers, that Louis’ eyes catch on something.

Or, someone, that is.

He almost can’t believe his eyes, has to double-take, squinting against the harsh stage lights to be able to make out those fluffy curls and sparkly eyes, and another wave of nerves rush through Louis at the sight.

Harry’s here.

 _Harry Styles_ is _her_ e.

What the fuck.

Louis’ brain can’t seem to process this, and he has to tear his eyes away from the man standing right up against the gates in front of the stage. He can hide his blush behind the heat of the lights and stage, but he knows he can’t hide the slight panic in his expression from his bandmates.

Fuck. He definitely forgot about adding Harry on Facebook.

Before Louis can let himself freak out anymore, Zayn motions that they’re ready, and Louis has no choice but to introduce their last song, their first single called _Kill My Mind_.

This time all their fans in the front go absolutely nuts, like usual when they introduce their most famous song. Harry is still right upfront, staring up at Louis with wide eyes, but Louis refuses to linger on Harry for too long as the song starts to build into the chorus and he feels himself succumb to the music.

It’s one of the best feelings on earth, Louis’ second favourite song to perform. Even through the nervous niggling in the back of his mind from knowing that Harry is watching him, Louis loses himself in it.

The atmosphere kicks it up a notch and Louis, forgetting about the many eyes staring right at them, loses himself in the song, dancing and singing his heart out. It’s the most fun Louis’ had when they’re on stage. He knows he was born for this.

By the time he’s belting out the last line, he feels higher than life, all of them yelling thank you as the crowd yells back. They all bow, Louis catching Harry’s eyes once more and sporting a small smile just for him before they’re running backstage.

“You killed it!” Paul greets them, though Louis can barely register anything over the after-show high that’s buzzing through his veins.

He is able to process the members of _Dusk Till Dawn_ all congratulating them, laughing when Niall promptly freaks out a little.

It’s a few more minutes before Louis’ able to make it back to their room, draping a towel over his neck and standing in front of a fan to cool down. He’s still high off endorphins, knows he’ll stay hyped for hours after, yet he still goes back to thinking about Harry.

Harry, who is out in that crowd right now, who watched them perform for who knows how long.

Harry, who Louis thought he’d just have a little crush on for a few weeks before slowly forgetting him.

Louis didn’t think he’d see Harry again, besides the occasional vet visit for Peanut. But Harry’s _here_ and for some reason, Louis’ mind keeps going back to the word fate, despite him never believing in it before. He really hopes Harry comes to say hi to them.

(And, deep down, he hopes he’ll get a chance to maybe ask Harry out. Or something. He’s not sure yet.)

The other three file in, and before Louis has a chance to greet them, Zayn is walking right up to him and demanding, “Who was that?”

Louis knew they noticed. There’s no way they weren’t attuned to his every move and attitude on and off stage. They’re his best mates; he’d be stupid to think they wouldn’t notice. Still, he tries to play it off as smoothly as he can, shrugging and lifting his vest to let the fan blow on his bare abdomen.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Bullshit,” Josh calls from his own position in front of another fan.

Niall sidles up next to Zayn, eyes pointed at Louis as well, and Louis knows there's no way out of this. “That guy was staring at you like rainbows were coming out of your arse.”

“And you were staring back,” Zayn agrees. He points at Louis before crossing his arms again. Louis has no idea how he can comfortably cross them with how hot they are. “C’mon, who is he? You never let anybody in the crowd distract you.”

They’re right, is the thing. Louis would never let anybody distract him, even if only for a few moments. Even cute boys. Yet, Harry easily slipped Louis off the tracks for a few seconds, and they may have only known each other for a couple of hours, but Louis knows that has to mean something. They didn’t even flirt as much as Louis would’ve liked, yet Harry still had this much of an impact on Louis.

Well shit.

“His name’s Harry,” Louis finally sighs out, giving in to their demanding eyes. “He’s the one who helped me at the adoption centre when I got Peanut.”

“Lou, if you meet someone and invite them to the show you gotta tell us,” Zayn says.

“Otherwise we can’t tease you,” Josh agrees.

Louis shakes his head, wringing his fingers through his hair a little stressfully. “But that’s the thing,” he whines, “I didn’t invite him! I barely even flirted with him. He was _working_ , and I didn’t wanna make him uncomfy or anything.”

“But you really liked him and haven’t been able to think of anything else all week?”

Niall is spot on, and Louis says as much, shaking his head in disbelief at the whole situation. What are the chances? The only thing Louis can think of is Harry accepted his request on Facebook, saw that he’s in a band, and decided to come to see them perform. Or this was just some lucky coincidence, but that seems a bit unrealistic.

Even though Louis is confused by the whole situation, he’s still riding the waves of endorphins, and can’t help but feel excitement over maybe getting to see and talk to Harry again when they go back out there. To see those bright eyes and hear that cute laugh again… Louis’ heart is racing again.

“You’re talking to him when we go back out there. Maybe you can invite him out after too!”

Louis laughs, though he does like Josh’s idea, letting it settle in his mind a little while they all cool down and clean up a bit. It might be a long shot. Louis doesn’t even know if Harry’s here with friends or is in a relationship already or has plans for after - or how he somehow managed to fight his way to the front of the crowd and be right at the stage - but it couldn’t hurt to ask, right? Louis’ been turned down before, he can surely handle it again. Even if it is by gorgeous green eyes and that heavenly voice.

Louis didn’t bring a change of clothes, so he’s stuck with wiping away the sweat and reapplying deodorant and some light cologne, hoping his after concert frazzled look is appealing.

Half an hour later, Paul pokes his head in to say they’re good to go, and Louis follows as they walk through the side hall, filtering out into the throngs of people around the bar. _Dusk Till Dawn_ just ran on stage and the crowd is going wild for them as well, and Louis easily takes his place standing next to Niall near the merch booth.

They’re bombarded almost immediately, people asking them to sign copies of their EP and taking pictures of and with them.

They’re still a bit new to having a bigger fanbase, Louis a little uneasy through all the pictures that are snapped. He hides a bit behind Niall’s shoulder but gives his brightest smiles. Everybody compliments them all, and a few people even go so far as to say they could listen to Louis’ voice forever, in their own different ways. Louis blushes every time.

They’re still milling about the merch area and enjoying the show when Louis hears someone clearing their throat behind him. If it weren’t so loud, it would’ve startled him, and his eyes go wide when he turns around to see Harry standing only a few feet away.

Louis takes his time letting his eyes roam over Harry, taking in the sheer black top that’s only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest bare, shiny necklaces dangling over the enticing skin. His jeans look like they were painted on those ridiculously long legs that Louis’ seen flashbacks of almost every day since they met.

His mouth goes a little dry, the sudden urge to peel those jeans off and slide his mouth over Harry’s exposed skin flooding Louis’ thoughts.

Someone is standing with Harry though, brown eyes and fluffy hair and broad shoulders. The bottom of Louis’ stomach drops out when he sees the person’s arm slung over Harry’s shoulders.

It’s okay. This is fine. Harry’s probably with this person and Louis can definitely cope with that.

“Louis, hi,” Harry greets, smiling bright as ever. Louis falls even more.

“Hey Harry, fancy seeing you here,” Louis teases through the slight ache in his chest. Which is ridiculous, he thinks, seeing as he barely knows Harry and couldn’t possibly be this upset over seeing him with someone else.

“Yeah, I - I didn’t know you were in a band,” Harry stutters, suddenly looking nervous and a little flustered. Louis catches himself staring at Harry biting his lip for a couple seconds too long.

“Hey, I’m Liam,” the guy interjects, holding his hand out to shake Louis’. His grip is firm; Louis’ only a little intimidated. “Nice to meet you guys, all of you. Great show too.”

“Thanks, mate,” Niall says, and Louis suddenly remembers the other three standing there, all staring at Louis with matching amused faces. He’s screwed. “Are you fans?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, I got the tickets for _Dusk Till Dawn_ , but you guys were great. Definitely buying an album.”

“Cheers to that,” Zayn says. If Louis weren’t so distracted by Harry, he’d probably focus more on the way Liam seems to be staring directly between Zayn and Niall.

As it is, he can barely take his eyes away from the beautiful person in front of him, still red and biting his lip nervously. Louis has the urge to reach out and set a comforting hand on Harry’s arm, but he decides against it, keeping his distance as Harry greets the other three and they all introduce themselves.

Louis’ startled when Liam says to Louis, “Harry hasn’t been able to shut up about you all week. Think his jaw almost fell off when he realized you were on stage.”

Harry seems to go even redder, snapping at Liam to stop talking, and Louis feels relief flood through him. That’s a good sign, right? Definitely a good sign.

Everybody seems to be laughing besides Louis and Harry, Josh saying something about just finding out about Harry tonight. Louis’ had enough, so he says, “C’mon,” to Harry only, leading him further away from the group, out to the lobby.

Harry trips when Louis stops, tumbling straight into Louis, who keeps a firm hold on his shoulders to steady him. “You good, curly?” he asks, and Harry’s breath audibly catches in his throat when he looks up and their faces are only inches apart.

Louis’ going to hear that sound in his dreams for the rest of time.

Harry’s just so wonderful, so fucking adorable and hot, and Louis lets his hand slide down to stay wrapped over his elbow long after he’s regained his balance and has put a few more inches between them.

“Fine, thank you,” Harry finally says. He’s biting his lip again, teeth digging into that pink flesh, and heat flashes through Louis. Harry truly will be the death of him. “Uh, sorry. I - uh. I didn’t know you were in a band. I promise I’m not following you,” Harry rushes out, and he looks so nervous that Louis’ heart melts.

He squeezes Harry’s elbow, smiling as encouragingly as he can. “It’s okay,” he reassures him, proud to see a smile slowly taking over Harry’s features again. “It’s good to see you again. I’m sure Peanut will be jealous.”

“Oh, Peanut. I miss him so much already.” Harry’s eyes go a little dreamy and Louis is extra screwed. “You’re taking good care of him, right?”

“Of course I am. Peanut’s getting the best care,” Louis says, hoping Harry believes him. He doesn’t want to disappoint him or let him down. Changing the subject, Louis lets his hand drop from Harry’s arm, missing the contact already and prompting, “Never would’ve guessed you liked this kinda music so much…”

Harry’s cheeks go red again, and he’s biting that damn lip, sheepishly responding, “Liam got me into it actually, a few years back when _Pierce The Veil_ was still touring through England.” He chuckles, and it sounds like bells to Louis. “He’s actually got the biggest crush on both Zayn and Niall now. He definitely lied about getting these tickets for _Dusk Till Dawn_.”

Louis almost can’t believe it, laughing along, though he decides not to mention the few times Niall and Zayn have confessed maybe having a threesome. At least, not yet.

Before he can respond, Harry blurts, “You were really good up there. I love your voice.”

Louis feels himself blush this time, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at Harry through his lashes. “Thank you… Really. I’m glad you liked the show.”

It’s quiet for an awkward moment before Louis sighs, deciding to just go for it. He’ll regret it later if he doesn’t at least ask. “Are you and Liam together?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth he winces.

But Harry only laughs, a honking loud thing that lights his whole face up. Fuck, he’s so beautiful. Louis could listen to him laugh and talk all day long. He really is in too deep already.

“Oh no, definitely not. Tried that once, decided we were better off as friends.”

Relief floods through Louis, hope returning full force. He might actually have a chance with Harry then, who hasn’t mentioned anything else about being in a relationship. In fact, once he’s finished answering and laughing, he’s back to biting his lip again, blinking at Louis with those bright eyes.

Louis can feel the tension between them, and hope and excitement bubble up higher in his chest as he asks another question. “Do you have plans after this?” He quickly adds on, “Like, you and Liam. We’re going out after, probably just to a pub somewhere. You could join us if you want…?”

“Yes, yeah. We’d love to,” Harry answers instantly. His smile makes butterflies erupt in Louis’ chest, and Louis can’t stop stealing glances over at Harry after they decide to go back and finish watching the rest of the show.

All three of the boys give Louis pointed looks when they return to the group, but Louis ignores them in favour of nudging his shoulder with Harry as they watch the stage. Josh is able to sneak them all some beers from the bar, and throughout the course of the rest of the show, a few more people come up to ask for pictures with them.

Every time, though Harry is standing off to the side with Liam, he keeps glancing over and staring at Louis while they interact with fans. Louis receives elbows in his side through the rest of the night, and he’s not even mad, thankful the boys are helping him keep focus.

When the second to last song of the show comes on, Paul ends up finding them, saying they’ll need to head backstage before all the crowds start making their way out.

A couple of people ask to take pictures with them before they leave, and Louis’ surprised when they specifically ask for a picture with Louis only after the group photo. He agrees, of course, Josh offering to take the pictures.

The girls settle on either side of Louis’ and he settles his arms over their shoulders. They’re a bit close, but he doesn’t mind how brave they are, joking with him as Josh snaps a couple of photos. Fans aren’t usually this interactive, but Louis thinks it’s pretty neat, loving the attention as they gush over how amazing he was on stage and how much they loved all of them.

He’s surprised, however, when one of them leans up to press a kiss to his cheek right before the last picture is taken. “Shit, sorry. Should’ve asked first,” the girl, Mariette, says.

Louis just laughs. “That’s quite alright, love,” he says stepping back next to Niall. “Nice meeting you both.”

They say goodbye to the others as well, and when they’re retreating, Niall elbows Louis hard in his side. 

“Oi, what’s the big idea then?” Louis snaps. Niall just motions his head in Liam and Harry’s direction with a smirk.

And - Harry looks mad. His arms are crossed and eyes locked on the stage, but he’s red all over and shaking a bit and his face is all squinty. Louis is confused for the two seconds it takes for it to click in his brain; Harry’s _jealous_. That girl kissed Louis’ cheek and Harry went from cheerful as ever to angry in the few moments Louis wasn’t looking at him.

That’s… interesting. Louis can definitely work with that.

“You still wanna come out with us after?” Louis asks Harry and Liam, knowing Paul is trying to rush them away now.

Harry’s eyes snap back to him, and though Louis can tell he still looks a little mad, his expression is schooled by his soft smile. 

“Yeah, we’ll come along,” Liam answers for Harry, pulling Harry’s phone from his pocket and holding it out for Louis. “Just text us where and we’ll meet you there.”

Louis quickly puts his number in and calls himself, handing it back to Harry. “I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Harry says, and dammit, he’s biting his lip again. Harry will be the death of him.

“See you in a bit,” he says to both of them, and when he’s walking away, he glances back over his shoulder to wink at Harry, not at all surprised to see Harry staring right back.

Tonight will be fun.

It’s late enough that they decide there’s not enough time to all run home and change. Louis only feels a little uncomfortable and sticky as they squeeze into Josh’s car and decide what pub to eat at. They’re not at all surprised when Zayn talks them into going to his favourite place, a bar and club combo.

Louis quickly shoots off a text to Harry with the address, asking if they can make it alright, and he immediately responds with yes and some x’s. Louis’ heart melts a little more.

Zayn and Niall snag a round booth in the corner when they arrive, leaving Louis and Josh to order a few pints for the table. When they spot the table, both holding pitchers, Louis sees Harry and Liam have just arrived as well. Harry is already watching Louis and offers to take one of the pitchers to help him set them down.

“Thanks, love,” Louis says, letting the endearment slip out to watch the way Harry flushes in response.

They’re the last to shuffle into the booth, Harry squeezing in tight next to Louis at the edge of the seat, thighs pressed right up against one another. It’s a tight enough squeeze that Harry sneaks his arm over Louis’ shoulders, rather than next to him, and Louis settles into his side easily enough. He ignores the looks his mates are giving him as they start chatting.

This close, Louis can smell Harry, notes of spices and vanilla and something warm. Whatever cologne he’s wearing suits him perfectly, and Louis tries to subtly readjust so he’s sitting even closer.

Harry and Liam fit right in with their group and before Louis knows it, they’ve been talking for almost an hour already. It’s just past midnight when Louis finally checks his phone. By now the dancefloor on the other side of the room is crowded and in full swing.

Which reminds him.

“Anybody wanna dance yet?” He asks when there’s a lull in the conversation. Zayn eyes him for a moment before they all agree and head to the dance floor, probably wondering why Louis didn't just ask Harry directly.

It’s easy to settle into the rhythm of the crowd, Louis swaying to the beat. He’s never been one to particularly like dancing, but he remembers how amazing their show was and how great it felt to be up there - absorbing the spotlight and letting his mind run free, and it fuels the fire that courses through him.

Harry stays next to Louis in their little group, flinging his arms around in his own form of dancing. Louis is so endeared by him, and a little turned on, as the spaces between everybody grows smaller with the growing crowd.

It’s hot and Louis’ sweaty again - a bath sounds so nice right about now. After a few songs, Josh goes back to the bar and Louis sees his opening, subtly swaying around until he’s dancing closer to Liam. He can see Liam’s distracted eye on Zayn and Niall, so he still keeps a respectable distance.

He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, and he suddenly wishes he had a few more drinks under his belt, not nearly drunk enough to comfortably dance with Harry watching his every move.

Sure enough, after a particularly aggressive sway in the crowd, Louis tumbles straight into Liam’s side. Harry’s eyes locked on him - on the firm hand holding his hip to steady him. 

_What a gentleman_ , Louis thinks, and shouts, “Thank you,” to Liam over the music.

Louis keeps up with the tempo of the song, hoping that at the very least he still looks sexy enough despite his probably horrible dancing. Everybody’s in their own worlds though, Louis notes when he scans his eyes around again, everybody except Harry.

Harry is a sight to see and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. Another button of his shirt has come undone, and Louis can see the way the necklace drags over Harry’s skin, right over top of the butterfly inked there. A light sheen covers his arms and neck, and his lips look bitten red, eyes dark.

Fuck, Louis goes weak in the knees a little, all plans of making Harry jealous flying out the window as he closes the space between them, pressing right up against him. Harry gasps, but his large hands settle on Louis’ hips and he tilts his head down, close and intimate as he mutters, “Finally.”

Louis barely suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. In seconds, they’re wrapped up in each other, dancing dirtier, both panting like there isn’t enough air to breathe around one another.

The song switches to something slower and with more bass. Louis lets his hand slide up the back of Harry’s neck, up into his curls, fingers lacing in, and holding tight. Harry’s eyes flutter shut in the most beautiful way and his head falls back, jaw dropping open, lips and cheeks so flushed that he looks obscene under the flashing lights in the club. Louis regrets teasing him, regrets wasting time when he could’ve been witnessing this the whole time.

The air is stuffy and hot between them, yet Louis wouldn’t dream of pulling away. Their bodies move together in the sweetest way. He’ll regret not taking his makeup off before dancing, knows he’ll have racoon eyes in the morning, but he can’t bring himself to care about anything besides this right here.

Harry keeps going between dropping his head back and locking eyes with Louis like he can’t decide between letting himself go and just living through the experience or watching Louis.

And Louis gets it, is the thing. He wants to just let go, but watching Harry is too enticing, the way he’s flushed and panting and moving so sweetly against Louis, adrenaline from the entire night rushing through his veins, making him feel a bit spacey.

Louis’ not sure how long they dance for, songs muffling in his ears. At one point Harry turns around, startling Louis a bit until he settles into it and plasters himself to Harry’s back, and fuck, this is even dirtier, the delicious way Harry rolls against Louis throwing him into orbit. How is Harry so fucking kind and sweet and funny, but also so beautiful and sexy?

Louis’ in deep, and he’s nowhere near drunk enough to be having these thoughts. This is _real_ for him.

Fuck.

He can deal with those thoughts later, Louis decides during a particularly sweet roll of Harry’s hips that have them both keening into each other.

Louis drags his hands down to firmly grasp Harry’s hips, wrenching him away just a couple inches until they’re no longer touching. He needs to cool down if he’s going to survive tonight.

Harry’s pouting just a bit when he turns around and Louis’ heart swells in his chest. “C’mon!” He yells to be heard over the music, fingers laced through Harry’s and dragging him away from throngs of people.

When they make it to the bar, the air is much cooler - the music isn’t as loud and Louis’ head clears up a bit while he flags down the bartender.

He’s not surprised when Harry presses up right behind him, not an inch of space between their bodies. Louis feels Harry’s face drop down into his shoulder and he shudders at the warm breaths spreading across his neck.

He never thought in a million years that a cute guy he’d meet at the animal shelter would ever be interested in him. Yet here they are, all of Louis’ dreams and fantasies coming true. If Zayn even knew what Louis’ sappy thoughts consisted of, he’d never let him live it down.

Two water bottles are pressed into Louis' hand and he reluctantly forces space between them again. Harry’s eyes are a little glossy but he doesn’t seem drunk. In fact, Louis dares to think Harry is in the same boat; from the dim lights at the bar Louis can see how dilated his pupils are, the way his skin glistens with sweat, chest rising and falling with uneven breaths. 

Heat runs through him at the realisation. His fingers itch to touch all over again, run along Harry’s smooth skin and drag him in more.

“We can go back and dance if you’d like,” he suggests, but Harry’s doing something horrible with his mouth as he sucks down the water bottle and he falters. Louis can’t process anything else, just watches, entranced, as water spills over the side and drips down Harry’s chin and down his neck. His eyes are less dilated now, and he almost looks like he’s smirking.

He knows exactly what he’s doing to Louis.

And if there were any doubts in Louis’ mind before, they all disappear when he leans in close, eyes locked with Harry as he pokes his tongue out to drag up his neck over the glistening rivulets.

Harry shudders under the touch. He tastes spicy, a mix of cologne and sweat, and Louis is hooked.

“Or...” he draws out, mouth right next to Harry’s ear, breathing over his neck. “I could take you home, could dance some more there instead?”

Harry’s nodding before the question is over, pleading, “Yes, yeah. Please. Take me home, Lou.”

Louis plants a kiss on Harry’s warm cheek, pulling away when Harry turns his head, asking for more. Louis wants to kiss him _badly,_ but he refrains, deciding to tease Harry a bit longer as he drags him back toward their booth.

Liam and Josh are there, discussing some music or band related thing, Louis doesn’t catch the whole conversation. “Have a good night lads,” he interrupts as he grabs both his and Harry’s jackets. “Hope you don’t mind if I steal Harry here?”

Liam’s knowing smile is enough of an answer. “Nah. Take care of him though. I better not wake up and find my mate dead.”

“Lou’s not a murderer,” Harry says with the cutest pout, arms crossed. Louis rolls his eyes, squeezing his arm tighter around Harry's waist.

“I’ll Venmo you for the tab tomorrow. Let the lads know I’ve left, yeah?” Louis says to Josh, who nods in response. He’s smirking, the little shit.

Louis knows the lads will take the piss so much tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to care. 

Louis then leads the way to the entrance, calling an Uber while Harry’s slipping on his coat. It’s chilly outside, but nothing Louis can’t fix with pushing Harry up against the brick wall and staying close. Harry shudders, arms tight around Louis, tilting his head away to give Louis more access.

His skin is soft and even surrounded by the biting chill outside, Louis’ body is flush with heat as he sneaks little nips and licks in over the expanse of Harry’s neck, leaving a shiny trail behind.

Harry’s face is lit up by the neon signs from the club behind them, the colourful lights setting a soft glow over his skin. Louis trails his eyes over him, and holy shit. He could stare at Harry forever.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, only just noticing the space left between them. He can feel Harry’s warm breath fanning over his face and he gets lost in how he smells, dizzy with the way it would take barely a tilt of his head to bring their lips together and drown himself in Harry.

Harry’s lip is caught between his teeth again, eyes half-lidded. “Thank you,” he whispers.

His tongue traces over his lips and Louis can’t pull his eyes away, so caught up in Harry - in the way they’re pressed head to toe, so wrapped up with each other, like nothing else matters. Louis can’t hear the music of the club anymore, doesn’t register the people milling about outside, the cars pulling up and leaving. He’s zoned in on Harry and how fucking gorgeous he is, how lovely he sounds just lightly panting.

The kiss is less of a kiss and more just breathing each other in. Their lips barely swipe and they stay still, breathing heavily, taking each other in.

Louis wants so badly to deepen it, wants to tip forward and soak up Harry, breathe him in and never let go. But he knows he can’t do that, can’t let himself give in just yet, not when the Uber will be here any moment.

His phone buzzing in his pocket between them confirms his suspicions.

They pull apart, and the world comes flooding back, overwhelming their senses. Louis has to pinch his thigh to ground himself, has to remember how to inhale, exhale, and stop staring at Harry so he can find the car. Harry looks just as dazed, but his fingers slide between Louis’, and he stays close behind while Louis leads him to the car.

Their driver greets them kindly and offers a charger but stays quiet otherwise, some radio station filling the silence. Harry sits in the middle, right up next to Louis, staring down at his phone. His finger trails along the top of Louis’ thigh, hidden in the dark of the backseat but he stays to himself otherwise, Louis missing his warmth already.

A few minutes after leaving, while Louis is watching the buildings zoom by out the window, Harry gasps softly, hand gripping tighter. “You added me on Facebook? When was this?” Harry asks.

Louis panics for the two seconds it takes for him to realise Harry doesn’t seem to mind, amusement colouring his expression. “Uh. Last night. Got bored and you came up on the suggested list.” And then a thought occurs to him. “You’re just now seeing that?”

Harry shrugs. “I have notifications turned off. Don’t really spend much time on here, to be honest.”

“So you really had no idea that I’d be performing tonight then?” The question is more for himself, really. Louis hadn’t put much thought into randomly running into Harry again, exactly a week later, and knowing that it truly was a coincidence amazes him. “Figured you might’ve seen I was in a band and did some digging.”

“I told you it was all Liam’s idea to go tonight. I nearly pissed myself when you started singing.” Harry shakes his head, chuckling and bumping his shoulder against Louis’. Louis bites his lip.

He had two beers hours ago, and between the dancing and standing out in the cold, he feels sober as ever. He knows what he’s doing and he _wants_ to be doing it, no doubt about it.

But he still has to check in with Harry, waiting the twenty minutes it takes until they get to Louis’ building, Harry tracing teasing little patterns into Louis’ thigh the whole way. Louis stays calm, thanking the driver and leaving a generous tip as he leads Harry away from the car, pulling him to the side.

Harry just follows where Louis leads, and it’s intoxicating - how Harry just falls right in step with him.

“Are you drunk, love?” He asks softly, thumbing over Harry’s lip.

That pink tongue pokes out to lick Louis’ thumb as Harry shakes his head no, and shit, Louis can’t wait to get his hands on him.

“Just had one glass, promise.” Harry’s smirking at him now, like he knows how affected Louis is, is teasing him on purpose. Louis can’t stop himself this time, crowding Harry’s space and finally kissing him, his knees weak from the sweet slide of lips, the fire sparking deep within him just from this. 

“Lou,” Harry whispers into his lips.

“Fuck,” Louis mutters, slotting their lips together again. Harry’s mouth is hot and steady, those fucking teeth on Louis’ bottom lip dragging him in more. It’s overwhelming in the best way and Louis cannot get enough.

But, it’s cold and Louis can think of somewhere _much_ better for this activity. He shivers as he pulls away, Harry looking lost for a moment with his lips wet and dark. 

“Let’s go up,” Louis suggests.

Their hands link together again, Harry following Louis’ every step as Louis lets them inside and leads them up the stairs. Two floors later and Harry stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide in panic. “Oh god, Peanut’s gonna be in there, isn’t he?” He looks a little mortified and a lot excited.

Louis is so far gone for this boy.

“Yeah, come on. He’s been waiting to see you again.”

And this time he leads even faster, egged on by Harry’s bright, excited smile, lust momentarily forgotten.

Louis lets them in, calling out, “Peanut!” while they kick their shoes off, hanging their jackets over the backs of the chairs. He hears the softest meow coming from his bedroom, and Harry’s hand is over his mouth like he’s trying to tamp down his excitement. Louis wants to reach out and pull his hand away, wants to tell Harry to not hold back, with anything.

Instead, he pulls Harry back to his bedroom, piles of clothes all over the floor long forgotten. Peanut is sitting up, sort of stretching like he just woke up, but the second he detects someone walking behind Louis he goes tense.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” Louis whispers to him, smoothing a comforting hand down his back. He flips the lamp on, the room washed in low, warm light. Peanut is still tense, but his ears aren’t back anymore and he slowly steps forward when Harry lets out the cutest “aww.”

“Peanut, oh my god.” Harry drops in front of the bed, letting the cat sniff his hand before diving in with gentle pets and cooing.

Louis' heart aches at how adorable they are together, and he really hopes he’ll get to see more of this. 

He especially can’t wait to wake up to Harry and Peanut in the same bed.

Letting Harry take his time with greeting Peanut, Louis slips into the loo to piss, wash his hands, and brush his teeth. His eyes are already smudged dark, and he really should find a makeup wipe but he doesn’t want to keep Harry waiting.

When he comes back out, his room is empty. He follows the sounds of Harry talking to Peanut in that adorable voice, out to the kitchen. “What, where’re you taking me?” Harry coos, trailing after the cat.

“Probably wants a treat.” Louis side steps Harry to reach into the cabinet. He hands the treats over to him, Peanut sitting patiently on the chair. They’re adorable together and Louis’ glad he could reunite them so quickly. He hopes Harry sticks around, even if it’s only for Peanut’s sake.

Louis pours a glass of water for both of them, and they sip quietly while Peanut picks at his treats, happily taking the head scratches Harry is offering. Louis watches it all fondly.

Harry stands back up after a few silent minutes, setting the glass on the counter by Louis’. Within the next moment, he’s in Louis’ space, pressing him to the counter in a tight hug. He’s warm and smells amazing. Louis wraps his arms around him immediately, catching his cat’s eye over his shoulder. Peanut’s tail is swishing back and forth happily.

“Thank you for giving him a great home,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ hair. His voice is husky and Louis shudders, his tone giving him away despite the simple words.

“That nutter’s stuck with me for the rest of time.” Harry giggles at the pun, his eyes dark when he pulls back to look at Louis. Louis pushes off the counter, backing Harry up a few steps, hands steady on his hips. “My turn now,” he whispers into Harry’s ear, tracing his nose down his neck.

Harry’s breath is shaky, and he’s probably trying to play it off as he asks, “You getting jealous over your own cat?”

Louis sees right through him though, peering into those dark eyes, seeing how bitten raw his lip still is. It’s what fuels him when he grips those hips tightly, grinding a little dirtily against him, lips so close to his mouth, yet so far. “Never, just want you naked in my bed. Please,” he tacks on.

“Fuck, y-yeah, yes,” Harry stammers, and then he’s pulling Louis, waving to Peanut along the way. He pulls him right to the bed, kicking the door shut behind him and flopping back when the back of his knees hit the bed.

Louis’ mind is whirling a bit as it catches up to him. Harry’s shirt has fallen open even more as he’s spread out on Louis’ covers. His hair forms a halo around his head and Louis bites his lip at how blown out Harry’s eyes already are. He looks so gone for it already and they’re still dressed.

Which just won’t do. Louis pulls his shirt up and off of himself, dropping it to the ground. Harry doesn’t move his eyes away for a second and he sits up so fast when he sees the metal in Louis’ belly button that he often forgets about. He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, already mouthing over Louis’ hips, face pressed right above his waistband.

And fuck, Harry will be the death of him. Louis doesn’t know how he manages to stay standing when those obscene lips are on him, on his tummy, roaming right above his briefs, ghosting over the piercing. Harry’s big hands rub up and down Louis’ bare sides, his skin tingling in their wake.

The room is already hot, Louis’ head swimming with so many thoughts and ideas. He has to push Harry back, step away to clear his mind. “Hold on,” he says to Harry’s adorable pout.

The window is cracked a couple of inches and Louis is back before Harry can complain, crawling up on the bed right over Harry, until he’s on his back again and staring at Louis like he’s got the world in his hands. Louis physically cannot handle that look anymore, can’t let himself indulge in those thoughts just yet.

He ducks down to kiss Harry again, deepening it right away, Harry’s tongue caressing Louis’ lips so sensually and hands dragging down his back. Louis shudders. He’s so gone for this boy already, knows he won’t be able to live without Harry’s hands on him like this.

And Harry kisses back with just as much fervour, the perfect push and pull. He follows Louis’ lead but isn’t afraid to take over a bit, to hold Louis by the back of his neck and kiss him so thoroughly that he feels a bit dizzy when he comes up for air.

Louis can’t keep his hands off of Harry, fingertips skimming over his lips as they gasp for air. He trails them down ever so lightly, lips following just as slowly, pushing the curls away from his neck and latching on right below his ear, behind his jaw, where the skin is most sensitive. He doesn’t leave a visible mark, but it has the desired effect with Harry squirming underneath him.

His fingers ghost over his skin even lower, down over his shoulder and along his bare chest, pulling the fabric off the top to spill to the side and reveal his tattoos and dark, puffy nipples. Harry gasps so quietly that Louis almost doesn’t catch it as he mouths over his pecs, hands petting down his abdomen to unbutton the rest of the shirt and tongue dragging over his nipple.

“Oh,” Harry whispers softly, chest rising in a deep breath, fingers caught in Louis’ hair. Louis wraps his lips fully around the bud, loving how sensitive they are, how responsive Harry is.

The shirt finally pools open and Louis’ breath catches in his throat as he stares down at the beautiful person below him. Harry’s eyes are blown and a little glassy and his chest is still heaving, arms visibly struggling to stay still while Louis lets his fingers take over the assault on those puffy nipples.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Louis doesn’t hold his thoughts back. He needs Harry to know how he feels and with the way Harry smiles so beautifully he knows it’s welcome.

“Have you looked at yourself lately?” Harry’s voice is deeper, raspier, and heat pools in Louis’ belly so fast even as he feels himself blush. Fuck, they aren’t even fucking yet and Harry’s voice already sounds like that. 

“Seriously, Lou,” Harry continues, pulling him up to peck him softly. “Don’t know how I got so lucky. You’re so hot, _fuck_.”

And Louis feels hot too, is the thing. He believes Harry’s lustful eyes and deep, rumbling voice. He’s suddenly glad he cracked the window because the cool breeze drifting in over his bare back is enough to ground him and pull his head out of his thoughts.

“Think we’re both a bit lucky, yeah?” Is his response, dropping quick kisses all over Harry’s face until he’s giggling and trying to push Louis away. He succeeds, switching their positions so fast Louis feels a bit dizzy for a moment.

Harry looming over him is the hottest thing Louis’ ever witnessed, he’s convinced. His arms cage Louis in and his thighs are spread over Louis’, and he looks obscene. His top has fallen off his shoulders and is barely hanging on by his elbows. Louis gulps.

“Want you to fuck me,” Harry blurts, rocking his hips down with purpose.

Louis chokes at the unexpected words. “Yes, yeah. Want that too, anything,” he murmurs, dragging the shirt down Harry’s arms to tug it off finally.

Harry beams at that, and he sits up fully, planting his arse right over Louis’ crotch. Louis can’t help the groan that slips out, his hands holding Harry’s hips steady.

“How do you want me then?” Harry grinds his hips down softly again, the friction almost too much for Louis. He wants them naked _yesterday_.

“Fuck, Harry. You can’t just say shit like that. Gonna be the death of me.” Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, who just gasps and pushes into Louis’ hand. _Interesting._

He leans up to steal another deep kiss, other hand scratching lightly down his back, settling over his bum with a tight grip.

All the different positions Louis wants to experience with Harry flashes through his mind, but Louis takes a moment to appreciate the way Harry’s settled so comfortably over him like this, and he knows this is how he wants it, can already see Harry looming over him, taking him so well.

It’s too warm for clothes anymore, Louis decides, his fingers unfortunately leaving Harry’s arse to settle over the button of his skinnies. “This okay?” he asks just to make sure.

Harry nods but knocks his hands away, removing himself completely from Louis, who misses his warmth instantly. He leans up on his elbows to watch, mesmerized, as Harry torturously peels the offending fabric down his long, long legs. As every inch of new skin is revealed, Louis is reminded of just how much he longs to touch.

Too distracted by the enticing skin, Louis’ mind doesn’t register the even more offending fabric barely concealing Harry’s erection. They’re not necessarily panties, Louis thinks, but they are seamless and bunched up and very revealing, every visible ridge and bump making Louis’ mouth water.

Harry’s looking down at him sheepishly like he’s shy. Louis just shakes his head in disbelief, quickly wrenching off his own too-tight skinny jeans. “I told you, you’re fucking beautiful,” he reassures Harry, crawling up the bed until he’s sitting up against the wall, making grabby hands at Harry. “C’mere, please.”

When Harry settles over Louis again, thighs bracketing his, arms draped over his shoulders. He’s flushed red all the way down his chest and biting his lip again. Louis strokes a hand down his chest again, purposefully thumbing over his nipple to see Harry’s lovely reaction.

“Want you just like this,” he finally answers Harry’s question. His arm wraps around Harry’s waist to pull him in closer, looking up through his eyelashes and licking his lips. Harry’s eyes track the movement, chest rising and falling in deep breaths. “If that’s alright,” he tacks on when Harry’s quiet for a moment too long.

“Yes, it’s good, yeah,” Harry mumbles, dipping his chin to catch Louis’ lips again, and it’s like a dam is broken. Instead of the soft, slow touches and steady kissing, Harry’s rocking against him, fingers scratching over his shoulder blades, moaning roughly against his lips through the sudden pleasure.

Louis can feel how hard he is against him, and it’s all so fucking hot. He lets Harry kiss him however he pleases, whimpering a bit when Harry does this thing with his tongue that almost feels like a promise. He doesn’t know if he’ll survive long enough to get to the actual fucking.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Louis’ hands slip under Harry’s pants, gripping his perky little cheeks like he’s wanted to all night. Harry moans deep right into Louis' mouth, pushing back against his hands. He’s so responsive and it’s stunning how he doesn’t seem to hold anything back.

“Lou, Lou,” he’s whispering, dragging his teeth down Louis’ jaw, mouthing so hot down his neck. Louis gasps at how sensitive his skin suddenly is, giving Harry more access. He twitches in his own pants when Harry latches on and starts sucking in response to Louis’ finger slipping between his cheeks and right over his hole.

“Oh my god.” Louis rocks up against Harry. He could definitely get off like this, in his pants against Harry, like he’s back in secondary again.

But Harry’s pushing back against Louis’ fingers, begging, “Please, Lou. Want you inside.” And Louis can’t ignore that.

“Got you, baby.” The endearment slips out accidentally, though Louis can’t bring himself to care as he’s reaching for the bedside table drawer to procure a couple of needed items. He’s surprised, however, when he can’t feel the bottle of lube he thought he’d thrown back in there. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Harry leans back a little, and his lips are so red and wet that Louis can’t help but steal another taste. His eyebrows are drawn together like he’s a bit disoriented, trying to understand what’s going on, but he kisses back nonetheless.

Louis almost forgets what the problem is, but Harry whispers, “‘S wrong?” Reluctantly, he pulls back to sit up more, pushing Harry back enough so he can lean over and actually look in the drawer. There’s a string of condoms that he pulls one from, but the bottle is nowhere to be found and Louis panics for a moment before he remembers the last time he’d used it. The bottle is still sitting on the corner of the tub from when Louis used it during his last bath.

He blushes a bit, tapping Harry’s hip to get him to move off. “I’ll be right back,” he says, ignoring Harry’s worried eyes as he runs back into the loo. It’s exactly where he left it.

When he comes back, Harry’s perched at the edge of the bed, sans pants, stroking his ( _huge_ , holy fuck, Louis’ mouth waters) cock leisurely and watching Louis with hooded eyes. “Just had to grab this.” Louis waves the bottle for Harry to see.

Harry just nods, and when Louis gets close enough, Harry’s hands reach out, fingers hooking in the waistband of his briefs and pulling them down. Louis lets them drop down to pool at his feet, cock springing free right in front of Harry. Instead of leaning forward like Louis guesses he will, he’s taking Louis by the hips and turning him around.

Louis peers over his shoulder and giggles, shaking his hips a bit and watching Harry’s eyes grow even wider. “Lou, your arse,” he mumbles. Louis feels him drop kisses right over the swell of his cheeks, and yeah, the thought of bending over and getting Harry’s mouth on him has Louis twitching, precome beading at his tip.

“Can eat me out later,” he promises, letting Harry knead and kiss his arse for a few more seconds before turning around again. Harry moans at Louis’ words, an almost painful sound ripping from his chest, and Louis smirks. “Wanna get my hands on you now.”

“When?” Harry demands, even as he’s crawling back up the bed and letting Louis situate him how he wants, spread out on his front, one knee pulled up, spread open perfectly. Louis just stares for a moment from where he’s straddling Harry’s leg. Harry’s arse is so perfect, a little plump and so soft, hole dusty pink. If Louis weren’t already so desperate to be inside him, he’d take his time and open Harry up with his mouth.

As it is, he just pops open the cap of the bottle, spreading the cold liquid over his fingers. “Whenever you want, baby,” he answers as he pets a finger over Harry’s hole and smooths his free hand down his back.

Harry whimpers, hips pushing back, searching for more. Louis gives it to him, too turned on to tease anymore. He’s still careful as he slips the first finger in, but there’s no resistance, like Harry’s body just pulls him in until his knuckles are pressed to the rim. He’s so soft and hot inside, and Louis crooks his finger, pumping it in and out slowly, loving Harry’s soft whines.

Louis gets the sudden urge to taste. He leans in, pulling Harry’s cheeks apart further so he can lick around his finger over Harry’s hole. 

“M-more, please. Can take another,” Harry moans out, hips pushing back, wanting more.

Louis’ teeth sink into Harry’s cheek as he slips in a second finger alongside the first. There’s barely any resistance, and he’s about to ask when Harry turns Louis’ whole world upside down, whispering, “Fucked myself this morning. Couldn’t stop thinking about you all week. It was torture. Thought about you the whole time too.”

“Harry,” Louis moans, pumping himself a few times quickly to take the edge off, in sync with the way he rocks his fingers in and out of Harry. He’s so turned on, it’s clouding his senses. 

“Thought about you too,” he confesses, slipping a third finger in with the others when he thinks Harry’s ready for it.

“You did?” Harry’s looking over his shoulder up at Louis, and Louis nods. He’s prodding his fingers around, searching, and he smiles triumphantly when Harry cries out, begging, “There, fuck. _More_ , right there.”

“Baby,” Louis mutters, fingers steadily rubbing over that spot, loving the way Harry twitches and thrashes with each pump - and these are only fingers. Louis wonders how long it would take to fuck Harry like this, with just his fingers, soft petting and muttering encouragement, before he’d come. It immediately goes on the mental list of _Things Louis Wants to Do With Harry_.

He slips his fingers out when Harry starts rocking back and whining. He caresses Harry’s lovely - and apparently sensitive, if his whimpers are anything to go by - thighs, giving him a few moments to calm down before saying, “Up then, switch me.”

Harry follows Louis’ instructions clumsily, waiting for Louis to settle against the wall with a pillow behind his back before swinging his leg over, settling right over Louis like before. Louis doesn’t comment on it, but he notices the way they seem to slot together perfectly, his hands the perfect size, squeezing over Harry’s cheeks.

The air in the room is hot again, but Louis pushes through his heavy breathing and instead focuses on not coming as he pulls the condom on. He’s already on edge, but he can’t get close yet, can’t let himself feel too much before he’s even inside Harry.

Harry watches with hooded eyes, a small gasp falling from his beautiful lips while Louis slicks himself up with more lube. He’s shaking a bit, too excited to wait any longer, and Louis feels fond so deep within his chest at the man hovering over him.

He takes a moment, after wiping his hand mostly clean on the sheets, to cup Harry’s face and pull him in for a long, deep kiss. It’s intense, has Louis almost shaking as well. He’s so distracted by sweet little nips and searing licks, so caught up in Harry’s mouth, that he barely notices Harry shifting around until his arse is settled right over Louis’ dick.

“U-uh,” he brokenly moans out, Harry’s hand now gripping him in place as he lines up. Louis feels himself slide against where Harry is warmest, and it sends a shiver down his spine, the sudden stimulation surprising him.

Harry’s making the cutest concentration face as he steadies himself with a hand on Louis’ shoulder, the other hidden behind his back, holding Louis in place. It shouldn’t be hot, but it is. Everything about Harry is, and Louis feels so lucky to be here with him, to be able to witness this side of him.

He wants to see every side of him, wants to wake up every -

 _Fuck_ , Louis’ head finally pops in that deliciously tight heat, cutting off his sappy train of thought, as a rough groan that almost doesn’t sound like it came from him fills the room. Harry whines sweetly, head thrown back with both hands on Louis’ shoulders now. His long neck is exposed and Louis wants to lick it, wants to bite all over, wants to give Harry something to remember him by.

It’s too possessive of a thought even for him, but Harry starts sinking and - _what was Louis thinking about?_

“Oh, fuck,” Harry pants, stopping halfway, abdomen clenched tight. Under any other circumstances, Louis would respectfully look away, keep his eyes glued to Harry’s face. But he can’t stop, eyes tracking down Harry’s exposed throat, over his smooth pecs, puffy nips, and toned stomach. His cock curves so mouthwateringly.

Harry’s so tight around him, and Louis _has_ to concentrate on something other than searing heat. He doesn’t know how he manages not to come right then and there, but it’s a miracle when Harry’s fully seated and Louis is still alive.

Louis doesn’t think he’s ever had sex like this before. Nothing has compared to _this_ , and they’ve barely started.

“Lou,” Harry calls out, finger under his chin bringing his gaze back up. They’re both panting heavily but neither care. Harry’s kissing him deeply again, moaning into his lips as he rocks experimentally.

Louis’ teeth catch on his bottom lip as he teasingly nips at it, hands gripping him tighter at the overwhelming pleasure. Harry whines in response, his breath hot over Louis’ face, and he feels so good around Louis, so fucking good as he actually lifts up just the slightest and pushes right back down.

“Shit. Feels good, baby,” Louis lets slip, proud of the way Harry’s hips hitch as he moans. He’s barely rocking and yet it’s so good. Louis loosens his grip on Harry’s hips to rub his hands down his sides, back, and all over his chest and shoulders. He stops to pinch those nipples once again, groaning when Harry gasps and clenches even tighter around him.

“Fuck me,” Harry says through a whine, starting a slow rhythm, barely pulling up. It’s more of a grind than anything, but damn if it doesn’t feel amazing.

Louis doesn’t think he’s known what good sex was up until this point.

Harry stays steady, getting them both used to the sensations. Louis keeps touching him everywhere he can reach, soothing comforting hands over soft skin, keeping himself distracted from the pleasure shooting through him. They’re barely even fucking at this point, yet Louis could swear they’ve been going at it for hours with how much he’s already feeling.

“Lou,” Harry groans in his ear, sounding so fucking sexy while he keeps the slow pace. Louis moans. He grips Harry’s thighs, letting his nails dig in experimentally, and Harry’s responding gasp is music to his ears. “Feel so good - _oh_ \- s-so good inside me,” Harry continues, punching the air right out of Louis’ chest.

“Yeah?”

Harry nods, and Louis watches, mesmerised, as Harry stops his movements all together to sit back on his haunches. His big hands steady himself on Louis’ shoulders, Louis’ hands sliding up to settle firmly on his hips.

Harry whimpers as he pulls up a few inches, letting gravity help as he falls back down. “Fuck.” Louis’ head thuds back against the wall, unable to watch Harry anymore as he starts a rhythm, fucking himself on Louis so deliciously. It’s too much to watch and feel at the same time.

When Louis feels like he’s not on the verge of ruining everything by coming too fast, he peeks his eyes open again. Harry’s already staring down at him, barely a sliver of green visible in his eyes. He’s a dream, curls a little frizzy, muscles straining, hips rocking so beautifully, nipples so pink. The sounds he’s making are so fucking hot in tandem with his steady fucking.

He surprises Louis even more when one of his hands moves down from his shoulder, fingers brushing lightly over his nipple. Louis’ nipples have always been on the verge of too sensitive; he often just leaves them be, never too keen from the way it starts to hurt too much, but Harry somehow understands right away, keeping the touches light and fleeting, just the perfect amount of pressure to have Louis’ eyes rolling back.

Louis is in heaven. Harry knows what he’s doing, fucking himself on Louis so fucking _good,_ and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. He’s so tight and hot, switching over to tease the other bud perfectly, and he’s working his hips just so. Pleasure courses through Louis, heat pooling in his groin so quickly and unexpectedly.

“Wait, wait,” Louis is quick to say, hands gripping Harry’s hips tight enough to stop him. “Stop, please.”

Harry’s reaction is instant; he pulls off carefully, settling next to Louis, hands rubbing up and down his arms.

Louis can barely control his breathing. He was so suddenly close to falling over the edge, giving in to the searing pleasure, and it’s like he’s been yanked back. He’s confused and disoriented, focusing on listening to Harry’s heavy breathing to calm his racing heart.

Eventually, when he’s recovered enough from denying his own pleasure, Louis opens his eyes. He’s still hard as fuck, but less in the danger zone now.

“Sorry,” he whispers, turning to look at Harry who looks very concerned. He’s still hard too, but he doesn’t seem to care, only looking right back at Louis.

“It’s okay, promise,” Harry responds, fingers soft as they press patterns into Louis’ overheated skin. “What happened?”

He’s so gentle now, so caring and sweet and concerned. Louis’ heart swells. “Just got too close,” Louis answers. He leans up and captures Harry’s mouth in another kiss, not wanting to be apart anymore. “Wanna keep fucking you,” he adds on as an afterthought.

Harry shudders, lips trembling against Louis’, and his hips pump forward to rub his cock against Louis’ thigh. “Oh,” he whispers, “Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Louis hums, sucking Harry’s bottom lip between his own. He wraps his arms around Harry, hands palming over his cheeks, pulling Harry against him even more. “Didn’t wanna come yet,” he mumbles against Harry’s mouth, revelling in Harry’s pleased gasp.

“H-how are you so hot?” Harry stutters, tonguing hotly over Louis’ lips before he pulls back, chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. He rolls onto his back, away from Louis, breaking the delicate bubble that had formed around them.

Cool air rushes over Louis and in his lungs, and he’s grateful for thinking of cracking the window open. The fresh air gets Louis’ mind running properly again, and he follows Harry, climbing over to spread his legs and settle between them.

Harry’s looking up at him so beautifully, pulling his legs up to settle over Louis’ thighs, spread and waiting. Louis rakes his eyes over the expanse of golden skin below him, taking all of Harry in, committing him to memory. He hopes more than anything that whatever this is will continue beyond a one-time thing, hopes he gets to keep Harry to himself, but even if he doesn’t get to, he won’t let these memories go to waste. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Louis says, running his hands up Harry’s thighs, passing over his groin teasingly. Harry’s eyes flutter and his lips turn up into the cutest smile Louis’ ever seen. How did he ever get so lucky?

“Fuck me, please,” Harry begs in response. He pulls Louis down, kissing him deeply, rocking their hips together impatiently, and who is Louis to deny such a beautiful request? 

“I will, baby, I will.” Louis searches for the lube, slicking himself up again. Like this, between Harry’s legs, he can see everything, watches entranced as he lines himself up and slips in easily. Harry’s still so fucking tight, but Louis wastes no time in pushing in as deep as he can, punching a moan out of Harry.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Harry follows, high pitched and breathy, his nails digging into Louis’ shoulder blades. It’s unexpected and a bit painful, but Louis finds that he likes it, so he drags his hips back until the tip is threatening to slip out.

“How do you like it?” Louis asks, staying still, fingers brushing down the side of Harry’s face.

Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut and he tries to rock back, but Louis stays still, unmoving, knowing how much of a tease he’s being. It’s as much for himself as it is for Harry. He can’t get too close to the edge again without bringing Harry there with him.

“I don’t - ” Harry cuts off when Louis pinches his nipple, whining high in his throat. He’s just so much, so much _everything,_ and Louis wishes he could stay right here and burn in this forever. “However you want, just want you, Lou,” Harry manages to mumble out, clenching so tight around Louis. “Please, fuck me, please, just need you - ”

Louis can’t help himself. Harry begs so beautifully, and with his forearms planted on either side of Harry’s head, he thrusts back into that tight heat, quick and hard, shuddering as he punches a moan out of Harry.

“Oh _fuck._ ” Harry’s voice is even lower somehow, raspier. Louis repeats the motion, pulling out slowly, almost all the way before thrusting right back in, hard and rough. It feels so good. Louis’ skin is on fire.

Harry’s reactions are beautiful, his nails scratching up and down Louis’ back, head thrown back to expose his neck, moaning in time with Louis’ thrusts. He starts to babble a bit when Louis buries his face in his neck, teasing his lips and tongue along the sensitive skin.

Then he gets an absolutely wonderful idea, remembering something from earlier. Louis latches onto the spot right under Harry’s jaw, sucking hard, hips unwavering from their rhythm. He sneaks a hand up between the back of Harry’s head and the pillow, snaking his fingers through those curls.

Harry sounds so breathy already, but none of his previous sounds compare to the absolutely broken moan that he makes when Louis grabs onto those curls and pulls. Harry clenches tighter around Louis, blurting precome, whole body twitching with it, and Louis can’t stop staring at the beautiful man below him.

“Like that?” Louis whispers into his ear like he doesn’t already know the answer. Harry nods anyway, back arching beautifully, and his whine bleeds into another deep moan as Louis does it again, timed perfectly with his next thrust

Harry starts babbling again, the only coherent sentence being, “Please, _god,_ fuck me, feel so _good,_ I - ”

Louis is already feeling so close again, so turned on by Harry and his gorgeous reactions. He has to get Harry there too, and he starts changing angles a bit, keeping the pace hard but looking for that spot.

“Beg so prettily, baby,” Louis says, and he’s rewarded with a shuddery gasp as he fucks right over Harry’s spot.

“There, there!” Harry begs, high pitched and whiny.

Louis presses kisses all over Harry’s face for a moment, before whispering, “I got you, love.” He doesn’t even care about the name slip up, groaning as he starts fucking Harry in earnest, keeping the angle perfect as he slams in deep.

Harry doesn’t hold back, moaning loud, the occasional curse or Louis’ name falling from his lips. He’s so hard too, Louis’ stomach sticky from where his cock brushes against it, spreading precome everywhere. It’s too much and not enough all at once, and Louis knows he won’t be able to hold off much longer.

To his luck, Harry’s body goes rigid, eyes flying open to lock with Louis’. “Gonna come, oh fuck,” he blurts out, back arching, eyes rolling back.

“Me too,” Louis replies. He tries to snake a hand between them to wrap around Harry, but Harry knocks it away, shaking his head.

Louis doesn’t know what comes over him, turned on beyond belief from the thought of Harry coming untouched, but he slips his fingers around Harry’s wrist tight, holding it down against the sheet. Harry just gasps again and Louis fucks in harder.

It happens in a matter of moments, though Louis swears it lasts for hours.

They’re both covered in sweat, air hot between them as Louis slides into Harry over and over. Harry strains against Louis’ hold, which only prompts Louis into tightening his grasp, knowing finger-sized bruises will form around his wrist. He’s so close, so he yanks on Harry’s hair again, pressing him even deeper into the mattress with his thrusts, and Harry whines out Louis’ name as he starts to come between them.

His come shoots up high between them, painting both of their chests. And Louis can’t fucking help himself. Harry sounds so sexy, and he’s impossibly tighter. Louis’ shaking like a leaf through Harry’s orgasm, and something searing deep within Louis snaps as he finally hurtles over the edge. 

“Harry, fuck, _fuck!”_ Louis groans, face buried in Harry’s neck, hips stuttering to a stop as his cock twitches. Pleasure soars through him, wave after wave as he gasps through it, his toes curling. It feels like forever before he finally falls pliant against Harry, still twitching, aftershocks keeping him on edge.

Louis knows he should get up, should get a towel to clean them up, maybe find a change of bedsheets, but he can’t bring himself to move just yet. Though he does have enough mind to hold himself up enough so he’s not just crushing Harry, who’s panting below him.

It’s a few more long moments of Louis just breathing Harry in, enjoying the silent comedowns together, before Louis pushing back up on his forearms to peer down at the boy beneath him.

Harry's eyes are still shut. He looks so blissful, lips parted, breathing a little shaky still.

Louis drops a gentle kiss over both of his eyelids, another aftershock rocking through him when Harry’s whole body shakes with a giggle. “Shit,” Louis finally speaks.

“Yeah, I know,” Harry agrees, eyes slowly opening. Louis can see the green again properly, so bright and sparkly, and he can feel his heart falling even more.

“Can’t believe you came untouched,” Louis says, smiling, proud of himself. Harry rolls his eyes but he’s smiling too. Louis has the sudden urge to kiss him again, so he does, distracting them both from the uncomfortable slide as he pulls out.

“Me neither,” Harry pulls away to whisper.

Louis rolls onto the other side of the bed, putting space between them. He’s overheated and the breeze from the window cools his skin. He keeps his fingers entwined with Harry’s though, unable to keep from touching him just a little.

“‘S never happened,” Harry says. He looks at Louis, a bit bewildered. “How’d you… how’d you know to do all that stuff?”

“What stuff?” Louis asks even though he knows what Harry means.

“The stuff I like,” is his response.

Louis smiles, committing everything from the past however long to memory. Hair pulling, holding him down, nipple play. Louis is definitely going to have fun with this in the future. Instead of saying that though, he rolls to his side, kissing Harry’s shoulder and shrugging. “I didn’t know. Just kinda did what I thought you liked. Seemed to work out though.”

Harry smiles, and fuck, if he isn’t the most beautiful person Louis’ ever had to pleasure to look at. Harry doesn’t say anything to that, and Louis gets it, he does. They’ve just met, yet it feels like they’ve known each other forever.

It’s too scary of a thought to dwell on though, let alone talk about, so instead he sits up, determined to finally get rid of the condom.

“Wanna shower?” He asks over his shoulder while he peels off the condom and drops it into the bin. When he turns around, he catches Harry staring at his bum, and though he’s soft Louis can see the way he twitches a little. Louis smirks.

“Don’t think I can come again that fast, not after _that,_ ” Harry responds. His voice is so fucked out.

“I meant _just_ a shower, just to clean off.”

“I know,” Harry says, peeling himself off the sheets. He stretches, arms straight up above him, and Louis lets himself admire all of him. He’s so long and seems a bit lanky at first glance, but Louis can see the toned muscles in his arms, shoulders, chest. Even his legs are toned and firm. Louis’ mouth starts to water again, and he has to literally shake his head to free himself of those thoughts.

“But you naked and wet will make me hard again,” Harry continues, stepping back into Louis’ space. “And I can’t _not_ come.”

Louis doesn’t mention how he had to deny himself of pleasure earlier, but thoughts of doing that to Harry - bringing him so close to the edge, only to back off and force him back down again, over and over - are enough to have him agreeing. He’ll bring those desires up some other time.

“Fine, you can go first. I have to change the sheets anyway,” he offers, ducking in to nip across Harry’s jaw again. Harry giggles, pushing Louis away enough to seal their lips together instead. “Towels are in the cupboard. Y’can use anything in there too.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry whispers, pecking Louis again a few more times.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis acts put out, but he’s grinning so much his cheeks hurt as he watches Harry limp into the toilet.

Louis stares, at his pert little bum and wobbly thighs and broad, muscly back, mentally thanking whatever gods or stars he can for dropping Harry back into his life tonight.

By the time they are both showered, the bed is cleaned, and the room cooled down, it’s nearing five in the morning. It’s been an absolutely long and amazing day, but Louis is tired as fuck, dragging as he pulls on some briefs. He opens his bedroom door again for Peanut to return whenever he’d like and then slides under the sheets next to Harry.

“Tired?” Harry asks, settling into Louis’ side in a cuddle.

The window is still cracked (not enough for a sneaky orange fluffball to escape though), which Louis knows he’ll regret when they wake up and it’s cold as fuck in the flat. But Harry is a human furnace, already heating them both up under just the one thin sheet.

“Mhmm,” Louis hums, nosing into Harry’s curls by his face. He smells like Louis’ shampoo and body wash, and it shouldn’t do things to Louis’ mind and heart, but it _does._ Harry truly is going to be the death of him. “You smell good,” he whispers.

“I smell like you,” Harry responds just as quietly, thumbing over the pink metal in Louis’ bellybutton. 

“I know and I like it.” Louis drops a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead, pulling him closer despite being warm. Before Harry can tease him though, he asks, “Wanna get lunch tomorrow?”

It doesn’t have to be a date, Louis thinks. He just wants to spend more time with Harry, isn’t ready to give him up just yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry frown, and dread starts to creep through him.

“I’ve already made plans to go out shopping with Liam tomorrow,” Harry says, and Louis knows he shouldn’t be jealous of Liam, knows they’re just friends and have known each other longer, but he still is. Fortunately, Harry is quick to add, “But I can do dinner if you want?”

He’s peering up at Louis with hopeful eyes and a small, nervous smile. With a finger under his chin, Louis tilts Harry’s face up just enough to kiss him, slow and tender, pouring his newfound emotions into the gesture.

“Of course I want to,” he says when he pulls back, heart jumping at the way Harry’s smile grows. “Wanna take you out proper though. Fancy clothes and all.”

“It’s a date then,” Harry says and he sounds so hopeful and happy.

Louis knows there’s not a chance in hell he won’t fall in love with this man.

“It’s a date.”

-

Louis is nervous.

It’s only been three weeks since that first fateful night with Harry, and yet they’ve seen each other seven times since then, not that he’s counting (he is). Three official dates, one band practice Louis managed to sneak Harry into, and the rest spending the night with each other. And in between seeing each other, they’re constantly texting.

It’s been three weeks, and Louis already knows Harry is it for him. He may not yet be at declarations of love or marriage yet, but he can see himself getting there. He’s so deeply infatuated with Harry that it hurts sometimes, and he wants nothing more than to be his completely.

Harry invited Louis over for dinner at his, and now Louis’ heart is about to jump out of his throat.

He’s standing at the sink in Harry’s bathroom, hands gripping the edge. The thing is, he’s planning on asking Harry to be official tonight. They haven’t explicitly talked about it, and while he doesn’t doubt that Harry already considers them exclusive, he still wants to do it right. Still wants to ask properly.

A voice in his head tells him he shouldn’t be nervous, but his heart still races.

He made sure to dress particularly punk tonight, remembering the times he’s caught Harry staring at his piercings (and the one time Harry whispered how hot he looks with smudged eyeliner after an exceptionally great night in bed). He replaced the normal eyebrow stud for a matte black metal bar, matching the same coloured belly button ring. His eyes are lined with black again, a little smudged, and he’s paired another black vest, Nirvana this time, with his ripped black fuck-me skinnies.

Harry pushed Louis up against the wall when he arrived, kissing him senseless while the door was still wide open. Both of his cats didn’t dare run off, but he still blushed the prettiest pink when a neighbour walked by and chuckled at them.

Louis knows he should get back out there. They’ve just finished dinner - a delicious meal Harry set up at the dining table with candles and flowers soft music playing in the background - and it was all-around lovely. The candlelight flickered over Harry’s face so beautifully. The whole ordeal was like a romantic dream come true.

Louis is still baffled at how lucky he was to have met Harry.

Harry had said he was going to pop a movie in and grab some blankets for the couch, so before Louis creates any more suspicion by being gone, he takes a deep breath and ventures out into the hallway.

He can do this. He can _totally_ do this.

This is Harry, the same person Louis’ been giving his undivided attention too for weeks. He hasn’t felt the need to be this nervous around Harry since that first night together.

When Louis rounds the corner and Harry comes into view, his breath catches in his throat. Harry has changed into a white t-shirt and some short, black Nike shorts. Like, _short_. They’re tight over his toned legs, barely coming mid-thigh. The black accentuates how golden and soft his skin is.

He’s spread out over the couch, leaning back against a throw pillow at the end, one leg extending the length of the cushions and the other foot resting on the floor. Louis’ mouth goes a little dry at the thought of getting his mouth on those thighs (again).

“Hey, Lou. Y’okay?” Harry greets him, smiling so bright in the otherwise dimly lit room. Harry’s transferred the candles as well, and that beautiful smile plus the serene atmosphere of the room settles Louis’ nerves a little bit.

“Yeah, baby,” Louis responds, though Harry still raises an eyebrow at him. Instead of saying more, he gulps down some of the water sitting on the coffee table before crawling onto the couch, settling into a cuddle between Harry’s legs. It’s not sexual at all, and Louis almost worries for a moment that his jeans will be too rough on Harry’s skin. But Harry pulls him even closer, wrapping around Louis like an octopus and dropping a kiss to his forehead.

The room is chilly enough that when Harry pulls a blanket over them, Louis doesn’t feel too warm, though he knows that at some point during the movie he’ll have to take his jeans off. Harry’s a furnace, and Louis can barely survive being under any sort of covers with him and also fully clothes.

“Picked out Legally Blonde.” Harry’s hand slips under Louis’ shirt, hand smoothing gently up and down his back.

Louis lets his head settle against Harry’s chest. His heartbeat is steady under Louis, a wave of calm settling over him as Harry unknowingly soothes him. God, he’s so crazy about this person, so ready to be officially exclusive.

“I’m not surprised,” Louis eventually remembers to respond, dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “You should dress as Elle for Halloween, you’d be perfect for it.”

“Yeah?” Harry giggles, pressing play on the remote and setting it on the table.

But, _shit._

Louis has to do this _now._ He can’t wait any longer, knows the longer he waits the more he’ll talk himself out of it and push it off for another night. He can’t do that.

“Wait!” Louis snatches up the remote to press pause. Dusty, who was lounging on the chair, startles and runs off at Louis’ small outburst. “Shit, sorry Dusty!” Louis calls out after him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Harry asks, voice laced with concern. He’s always so gentle, so sweet and caring and attentive. His hand is petting Louis’ back still, lips on his forehead.

Louis takes another deep breath, _in and out_ , before he turns his head to rest his chin on Harry’s chest and peers up at him. It probably isn’t the most comfortable, but Harry either doesn’t mind or feel like saying anything because he stays quiet. There’s a little crease between his eyebrows that Louis wants to kiss away.

“I’m okay, just a little nervous ‘s all,” Louis says quietly, not wanting to break the little bubble that’s formed around them. Nothing else matters besides this right here, snuggled close with Harry, confessing his feelings.

Louis doesn’t elaborate yet, spending a few long moments just staring at Harry. He takes in those green eyes, his cute dimple as a smile dares to peek out. And yeah, Louis may have only known Harry for a month now, but he _knows._ He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

They’ve just clicked so well, so close, so fast. Louis already feels so much for Harry, so much _more_ and _different_ than any relationship he’s been in in the past. Louis doesn’t think he can imagine a time without Harry there by his side.

It’s all so scary to think about, especially so soon, but that only solidifies his feelings even more.

Quietly, gently, after Harry’s smile starts to turn more concerned again, Louis continues, “I like you so much, Harry.” Louis’ heartbeat speeds up again, but lying here in Harry’s arms, staring into his gorgeous eyes, Louis feels all his anxieties over this moment fade away.

He thinks he had a speech saved somewhere in his mind, but as he starts again, he realises no pre-planned speeches could ever live up to his honest thoughts. “Fuck, Harry. I’ve known you, what, a month? And I already never wanna spend a day without you. You’re just so kind and funny and Peanut loves you so much.’

“Lou,” Harry whispers, and yeah, those are tears pooling in his sparkly Disney Princess eyes, hands gripping Louis’s shoulder and back.

But Louis pushes through, “I love that loud, honking laugh you make even though you hate it, and I look forward to seeing your good morning texts every day. And every time you leave my flat, I _always_ spend an embarrassing amount of time smelling the pillow you used because you just smell amazing and I miss you already.”

Harry sniffles a little, and his dimples are back full force now, smile so heavenly gorgeous that Louis’ breath catches in his throat.

“And you’re so fucking pretty, too. Your smile lights up any room you’re in, I swear. It was one of the first things I noticed about you when we met at the shelter. Even your probably fake customer service smile had me weak in the knees.”

Harry giggles again, and he catches Louis by surprise when he leans up to kiss him, cutting him off for a moment. Louis indulges, could never refuse Harry’s kisses, but only for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Why’re you saying all this, Lou?” Harry asks though Louis can tell from his voice that Harry must know what’s happening.

“Will you be my boyfriend? Like officially?” Louis rushes out.

“Oooh, officially huh?” Harry teases, though his nose scrunches up in the cutest way as he tries to maintain his mischievous smile.

Louis should’ve known Harry would make this difficult for him, the cheeky bugger.

So he sighs and decides it’s best to indulge him. “Yes, like take you home to meet the family, officially,” he elaborates, and before Harry can tease again, he continues, “Like bring you to all my concerts and perform songs that I write about you. Like post pictures of you everywhere so everybody knows you’re mine and I’m yours. Like move in together and adopt a fourth cat _with you._ ”

And _there it is._ Harry goes from smirking to chin wobbling, a wet laugh escaping as he whispers, “Yeah? You wanna adopt another kitty with me?”

Louis knows cats are his weak spot. He knew that last line would get Harry perfectly. “Yeah, baby. Of course, I do. Wanna adopt all the kitties and puppies I can with you.”

“Yes yes _yes,_ ” Harry chants, pulling Louis up again to kiss him. “Always,” he kisses Louis, “wanna,” another kiss, “be your,” kiss, “boyfriend.” It’s deep now and a bit too sloppy, though Louis can’t bring himself to care as waves of relief and happiness crash through him. He kisses back just as passionately, movie long forgotten.

When Louis manages to pull back, letting Harry catch his breath, he presses pecks all over his face, nose and cheeks and eyebrows, until he’s laughing again, sweet sounds filling Louis’ heart so wonderfully.

He can’t wait to fill his journal with lyrics about Harry.

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment and reblogging the [Fic Post](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/post/642054935338500096/coming-soon-ill-be-your-new-favourite-tune-by) and feel free to come say hi to me over on [Tumblr](https://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ x


End file.
